Novas alianças
by Miiru Kino Sohma
Summary: Um crossover de 4 animes (CDZ,SM,YYH e IY).Os cavaleiros agora tem por inimigo um poderoso mago, da raça bruxa, e que não serão capazes de deter sozinhos. Para isso, precisam de ajudas no mínimo.. Diferentes. Imaginem no que vai dar!
1. Capítulo I

Capítulo I

Os cavaleiros de Atena estão prestes a enfrentar um novo inimigo, e para isso precisarão de novos aliados.

Nenhum dos personagens que usarei me pertence.

Essa história se passa depois da Saga de Hades, com todos os dourados revividos.

Legenda: "pensamento"

(ação adicional do personagem)

###mudança de lugar###

$$$passagem de tempo$$$

###Algum lugar da Inglaterra###

Voz Masculina Um: Milorde, o que faremos agora que o senhor finalmente triunfou sobre o garoto da profecia?

Voz Masculina Dois: Eu triunfei sobre o garoto, não sobre todos os obstáculos que me impediam. Dumbledore e sua maldita ordem não são mais perigosos, mas sinto que chamamos a atenção de uma força ainda maior. Nós precisamos de novos comensais da morte. Vá procurá-los Rabicho.

Rabicho: Sim, lorde das trevas, mas não há nenhuma sugestão?

Voz Masculina Dois: Fale com Lúcio Malfoy, Rabastan e Belatriz Lestrange. Eles vão saber quem procurar...

###Grécia-Santuário-Salão de Atena###

Shion: Atena, eu vim aqui para perguntar-lhe uma coisa.

Atena: Diga Shion.

Shion: Eu estava observando as estrelas e percebi que elas estavam com um brilho estranho, precipitado e confuso. Como Grande Mestre eu aprendi que esse brilho pode significar uma nova guerra. O que a senhorita acha?

Atena: Acho a mesma coisa, Shion e não sei se dessa vez conseguiremos vencer sozinhos. Acho que vamos ter que nos aliar a alguém.

Shion: Mas quem?

Atena: Logo saberemos.

###Tókio- Templo Higurashi###

Vozes: Parabéns para a Kagome...

Kagome: Pessoal, eu estou tão feliz! Todos vocês aqui na minha era, no meu aniversário. Falta pouco para minha felicidade ser completa. Só matar o Naraku e reunir a Jóia.

InuYasha: Esqueça disso por enquanto.

Shippou: É Kagome! Hoje é seu aniversário, vamos comemorar!

Souta, que estava prestando atenção na conversa liga o aparelho de som no volume máximo, estava tocando um funk muito er... Animado.

Kagome: Hei InuYasha, vem cá, eu vou mostrar como as mulheres dançam nesta era.

Antes que Kagome começasse a dançar, ouvem-se batidas na porta.

Miroku: Srta. Kagome, você estava esperando mais alguém?

Kagome: Não, eu falei para as minhas amigas que não estaria em casa. Mamãe, a senhora pode abrir para mim?

A Senhora Higurashi abre a porta e entra um homem magro, quase careca, de olhos escuros e aguados 1. Kagome se assusta com o homem, afinal, não o conhecia.

Homem: Com licença, esta é a casa de Kagome Higurashi?

Kagome: É sim, e sou eu.

Homem: Poderia me acompanhar, por favor. Eu gostaria de conversar a sós com você.

Kagome estranhou, afinal, quem poderia ser aquele homem? Depois de olhar para InuYasha e este concordar com o olhar ela segue o homem até o lado de fora da casa.

Kagome: Me desculpe, senhor, mas qual o seu nome?

Homem: Oh, quem deve se desculpar sou eu. Meu nome é Rabastan Lestrange.

Kagome: E o que você quer aqui?

Rabastan: Eu soube que você é capaz de viajar no tempo e retornar a era feudal japonesa, onde interage com youkais.

Kagome: É verdade.

Rabastan: Soube também que naquela época há um artefato muito poderoso, chamado Jóia de Quatro Almas, e que você detém parte dele.

Kagome: Em parte é verdade. "O que esse homem quer comigo?" Mas a maior parte da jóia encontra-se em poder de um youkai chamado Naraku.

InuYasha e o grupo ficaram apreensivos. Kagome estava dando informação demais.

Rabastan: Eu não estou interessado na jóia. Vim aqui porque sei que é muito poderosa e que pode purificá-la. Eu estou à procura de novos "talentos". Eu, o meu pessoal e o nosso líder temos vários inimigos. Para combatê-los precisamos de novos aliados. Diga-me, você não gostaria de poder extravasar seus poderes de vez em quando? Sendo uma de nós poderia. É muito freqüente que o lorde organize uma torturazinha de trouxas. Mas não se preocupe com a solidão sendo uma de nós. Com certeza seus amigos irão junto e lá há muitos comensais com os quais você poderá fazer amizade. Kagome pense bem. Você terá glória se for uma de nós. Seus poderes são maiores que os de muitos youkais, bruxos e trouxas por aí. Você não se arrependerá. O lorde das trevas recompensa quem o segue.

Kagome: É impressão minha ou você quer que eu e meus amigos sejamos líderes de matanças e coisas do gênero?

Rabastan: Não é só impressão. E se vocês não aceitarem eu matarei um de vocês.

Sango: Pois tente! Osso voador 2!

Rabastan tira do bolso uma varinha, ergue-a, pronuncia algumas palavras e o Osso voador para no ar.

Rabastan: É uma pena que vocês não aceitaram, mas agora vão ter que sofrer as conseqüências. E agora quem vai se oferecer para morrer?

InuYasha(puxando a Tessaiga): Só você vai morrer aqui hoje! Ferida do ventoooo 3!

Rabastan: Vai ser você. Avada Kedavra!

Um relâmpago de luz verde atravessou o ar. E o corpo de InuYasha caiu no chão. Sem vida. Não havia mais volta. Eles teriam que viver sem InuYasha.

Kagome (chorando): O quê você fez com ele, seu maldito?

Rabastan: Eu só matei um de vocês, como o lorde mandou que eu fizesse. Até mais.

Quando o grupo preparava-se para ir para cima de Rabastan este desaparata4.

Miroku: Eu não acredito, ele era muito forte conseguiu tirar a vida de InuYasha com um só golpe. Se todos forem fortes como ele nós não teremos chance.

Sango (a beira das lágrimas): Não é possível, nós só viemos aqui uma vez e isso aconteceu...

Shippou (chorando desconsolado): O I-InuYasha m-morreu... Eu não aceito... Não quero acreditar...

Kagome (lágrimas secando): Shippou, nós vamos nos vingar em breve, você vai ver. Vamos matar todos eles.

Sango: Ahn, Kagome?

Kagome: De fato existem mais pessoas querendo acabar com esse maldito. Nós vamos nos aliar a elas e vamos matá-lo.

###Uma sorveteria nova- Tókio###

Um grande grupo de jovens, com somente um garoto conversava animadamente enquanto comia seus sorvetes.

Serena: Rini você pode me dizer por que você voltou do futuro?

Rini: Ah, Serena, eu estava com saudades de você, do Darien, das meninas... Isso não é um bom motivo?

Rei: É claro que é sim Rini, não ligue para a bobona da Serena.

Serena: Rei!

Hotaru: Serena, obrigada por ter lembrado de chamar a gente.

Serena: Ah, de nada, e além do mais a idéia de vir aqui foi do Darien.

Nesse momento chega na sorveteria uma mulher alta, magra, de cabelos negros, espessos e brilhantes que escorriam até sua cintura 5 e que se dirige até a mesa onde Serena estava sentada.

Mulher: Com licença, por acaso vocês conhecem algumas moças, devem ter a mesma idade que vocês e se chamam: Serena Tsukino, Amy Mizuno, Rei Hino, Mina Aino, Lita Kino, Haruka Tenou, Michiru Kaiou, Hotaru Tomoe e Setsuna Meiou?

Setsuna: "Essa mulher disse os nossos nomes. Isso não pode ser boa coisa."

Mina: Você está com sorte. Está diante de todas elas.

Mulher: Que bom. Assim terei menos trabalho. Meu nome é Belatriz Lestrange e sei que vocês todas possuem poderes relacionados com os planetas. Eu vim até aqui porque eu luto ao lado de uma pessoa que está em busca de aliados com poderes desse tipo, sobre-humanos, e pediu para que eu viesse. Vocês aceitam se juntar a nós?

Hotaru: Mas nós nem sabemos quem vocês são!

Belatriz: Ah, sim. Nosso líder é conhecido como lorde das trevas, Lord Voldemort. Nós,

os seus subordinados somos os Comensais da Morte e planejamos "purificar" o planeta, deixando somente as pessoas que tem poderes e que forem fiéis ao lorde.

Lita: O que faz você pensar que vamos aceitar isso?

Serena: Nós somos as Sailors que lutam pelo amor e pela justiça e não vamos deixar que esse Vol-sei-lá-o-quê purifique a Terra!

Belatriz: Eu esperava mesmo um pouco de resistência. Vamos lutar em outro lugar.

As meninas, Darien e Belatriz saem da sorveteria (eles já tinham pagado os sorvetes), eles vão para um terreno baldio deserto que tinha ali por perto.

Belatriz: Então, já que vocês recusaram, eu vou ter que matar uma de vocês.

Serena: Não vai conseguir!

Serena e Rini: Pelo poder cósmico lunar! Transformação!

Amy: Pelo poder estelar de Mercúrio!

Rei: : Pelo poder estelar de Marte!

Lita: : Pelo poder estelar de Júpiter!

Mina: : Pelo poder estelar de Vênus!

Haruka: : Pelo poder estelar de Urano!

Michiru: : Pelo poder estelar de Netuno!

Hotaru: : Pelo poder estelar de Saturno!

Setsuna: Pelo poder estelar de Plutão!

Depois de transformadas as Sailors ficam em pose de batalha.

Belatriz: É inútil. Eu já decidi quem vai morrer.(Aponta a varinha para Darien, que estava desprotegido) E vai ser você. Avada Kedavra!

Um relâmpago de luz verde cortou o ar novamente em Tókio. Belatriz desaparatou no instante seguinte. O corpo de Darien se estatelou no chão. Morto.

Rini (chocada): Não... Não... Darien?! DARIEN!

Serena (lágrimas rolando pelo rosto): Como ela pôde?! Ele não tinha nada a ver com isso!

Michiru: Pelo visto abriram-se as cortinas de uma nova guerra.

Haruka: E acho que dessa vez não são só as Sailors que vão lutar.

Serena (chorando e soluçando): Nem... que eu... perca... a minha... vida eu... Vingarei-me...

###Tókio- Templo da mestra Genkai###

Dois rapazes que aparentavam ter pouco mais de 18 anos subiam o morro que levava ao templo.

Yusuke: Ai, eu achava que agora que estava tudo em paz no Mundo das Trevas 6 Koenma não fosse mais chamar a gente, ainda mais para se reunir no templo da falecida.

Kuwabara: É verdade... O que será que está acontecendo agora, hein?

Eles finalmente chegam no templo, lá Koenma, Hiei, Yukina, Botan e Kurama já os aguardavam.

Yukina: Até que enfim vocês chegaram, Koenma disse que não ia explicar nada enquanto não estivessem todos aqui.

Yusuke: Então pode explicar Koenma, porque daqui a pouco eu vou ter que vazar para ir vender lámen.

Koenma: É o seguinte: Há um novo humano maluco querendo exterminar todo mundo. O nome dele é Tom Marvolo Riddle, mas ele prefere ser conhecido como Lord Voldemort . Ele é um bruxo, uma raça muito rara, e é extremamente poderoso. Ele está em busca de novos aliados, para que ele possa enfrentar deuses e eu vim alertá-los para não caírem na conversa dele.

Kuwabara: Deuses?! Eu achava que isso só existia na mitologia!

Botan: Então existe alguém que manda no Mundo Espiritual 7?

Koenma: O Mundo Espiritual só serve para resolver casos ligados a youkais e para que os infernos de Hades não fiquem sobrecarregados de almas.

Hiei: E esses deuses não podem proteger a terra sozinhos?

Koenma: Eles só resolvem casos ligados a deuses e a pessoas maléficas.

Botan: E quanto a Sensui?, ele não era uma pessoa maléfica?

Koenma: Sensui queria um buraco para o Mundo das Trevas, portanto era caso do Mundo Espiritual.

Kurama: Mas Koenma o você quer que a gente faça?

Koenma: Vocês sozinhos não são capazes de vencê-los. Por isso vocês vão se juntar a deuses e a outros protetores da Terra, para que possamos ter chance contra Voldemort e seus comensais.

Yusuke: Pára o bonde que alguém caiu. Nós vamos nos juntar a deuses?!

Koenma: Mais precisamente à deusa Atena. Ela é a única que se importa com a Terra. Vamos ao seu Santuário na Grécia para treinar. Aliás, todos vocês vão, inclusive Botan e Yukina.

Yukina/Botan: Para quêêêêê????

Koenma: Para treinar seus poderes de cura. Futuramente precisaremos deles.

Hiei: Se for para treinar eu aceito.

Kuwabara: Para mim está bom.

Yusuke: Me fortalecer, combater um novo inimigo... Isso vai cair bem.

Kurama: Se todos vocês vão, por que eu vou deixar de ir?

Voz Masculina: Interessante... Então vocês já sabem.

Neste momento entra no templo um homem alto, forte, com cabelos loiros e lisos que iam até o seu ombro.8

Homem: Boa noite, eu vim aqui para propor uma aliança, mas como já vi que vocês não vão aceitar vou matar um de vocês.

Kuwabara: O quê?

Homem: Avada Kedavra!

O corpo de Kuwabara caiu morto no chão.

Yukina (chorando várias pedras de lágrima): O que você fez com o Kazuma?

Homem: Só o matei como o lorde mandou que eu fizesse se vocês não aceitassem.

Yusuke (com muita raiva apontando para o homem com o dedo indicador): Seu maldito, agora você vai ver! LEIGAN 9!

Kurama: Depois de tudo o que nós 4 passamos não dá para simplesmente ignorar a perda de um de nós. ROSE WHIP!

Hiei (puxando a espada 10): É, o idiota vai fazer falta.

Quando eles iam atacar o homem, este desaparata, deixando-os com cara de bobos.

Yusuke: Kuwabara... Por que você morreu seu idiota... Por quê?

Botan: Kuwabara...

Kurama: Kuwabara...

Yukina: Kazuma...

Hiei (olhando para Yukina): Hn... Devia ter vivido mais idiota...

Koenma: Yusuke... Pessoal... Eu sei que é difícil, mas por favor estejam no aeroporto de Tókio na semana que vem, às duas da tarde. Vocês viram como eles são poderosos, precisam treinar muito para chegar ao nível deles. Os Cavaleiros de Atena podem nos ajudar. Podem deixar que eu me encarregue de levar as outras pessoas.

Yusuke: Se for para vingar Kuwabara eu vou treinar o quanto for preciso.

$$$Dia seguinte$$$

###Tókio- Templo do avô da Rei###

Todas as Sailors estavam reunidas, Serena e Rini ainda choravam desconsoladas.

Rei: Meninas por favor, parem agora. Eu preciso dizer porque eu chamei vocês aqui.

Haruka: Pois é, e tomara que seja interessante.

Rei: Eu recebi uma carta que diz no envelope que só deve ser aberta quando todas as Sailors estiverem reunidas.

Amy: Acha que pode ser coisa do tal lorde?

Rei: Não, não, tem um carimbo estranho aqui que significa "júnior".

Mina: Hein?!

Lita: Bom agora nós estamos todas aqui não é? Abre logo.

Para a surpresa das meninas, o envelope não continha uma carta e sim um holograma. O holograma mostrou uma criança, que tinha no chapéu o mesmo símbolo do carimbo do envelope.

Criança: Saudações meninas, espero que estejam todas aí como eu pedi. Bom, o meu nome é Koenma e eu sou o chefe do mundo espiritual. Eu soube que vocês foram atacadas por um Comensal da Morte de Voldemort e que estão sofrendo por isso.

Serena dá uma fungada.

Koenma: Eu também tenho uma proposta de aliança, mas essa aliança é do "bem", ela é para proteger a Terra de Lord Voldemort. O negócio é o seguinte: Vocês se aliariam a nós do Mundo Espiritual, a youkais da era feudal japonesa e a uma deusa. Só assim os humanos terão alguma chance contra Lord Voldemort. Se vocês aceitarem a proposta estejam no aeroporto de Tókio no dia dd/mm, com malas e tudo pronto para uma longa viagem, para a Grécia. Espero que aceitem. Até lá, se aceitarem. Adeus, se não.

O holograma termina.

Setsuna: E então, vamos aceitar?

Serena: Claro que vamos. Somos as Sailors que lutam pelo amor e pela justiça, e se tivermos que nos aliar a alguém para vencer o mal, lógico que o faremos.

###Tókio- Templo Higurashi###

Kagome chorava desconsolada em seu quarto abraçada com Sango e Shippou. Kirara estava do lado, junto com Buyo e parecia estar muito triste também. Miroku tinha saído, para não mostrar fraqueza para as meninas. De repente, Miroku entra no quarto segurando uma carta.

Miroku: Kagome, ainda há pouco chegou uma carta que diz no envelope que só podemos abrir quando estivermos todos reunidos -Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou e Kirara- o que você acha?

Kagome: Tanto faz...

Miroku abre a carta e de lá sai o holograma de uma criança.

Miroku: Ahn?! O que é isso?Feitiçaria?

Kagome: Miroku isso é um holograma. Depois eu explico.

Koenma: Saudações pessoal. Sou Koenma, chefe do mundo espiritual. Eu mandei este holograma porque sei que vocês sofreram pelas mãos do lorde das trevas. Eu gostaria de me aliar a vocês para combatê-lo. É uma aliança do bem, não precisam se preocupar. Mas do jeito que estão não vão conseguir vencê-lo. Por isso nós vamos até o Santuário de Atena, na Grécia, para treinar. Se aceitarem minha proposta estejam no aeroporto de Tókio dia dd/mm, com tudo pronto para uma longa viagem a Grécia. Até mais, se aceitarem. Adeus se não.

E o holograma acaba.

Sango: E aí, nós vamos aceitar?

Kagome: Claro que sim... Se for para vingar InuYasha tudo é válido.

###Grécia- Santuário- Salão de Atena###

Shun: Por que será que Atena mandou que a gente se reunisse aqui?

Seiya: Mínima idéia...

Atena: Cavaleiros, eu os chamei aqui para falar que uma nova guerra está prestes a começar. E para combater nela nós precisaremos de novos aliados. Eles irão chegar no dia dd/mm e quero que os cavaleiros de Bronze vão recepcioná-los no aeroporto

Ikki: Por que nós?

Atena: Porque vocês não têm casa no Zodíaco Dourado 11 para proteger, mas levem seus trambolhos para a casa de seu signo, é lá que vocês vão ficar.

Bronzeados/Aioria/Shaka/Dohko/Aioros/Kamus: O quê?!?!?!?!

Atena: É isso mesmo, e quando os outros guerreiros chegarem eles também vão para o Zodíaco Dourado para treinar com o cavaleiro do seu signo.

Dourados: "tomara que não tenha ninguém do meu!"

Atena: Estão dispensados. E bronzeados não se esqueçam, semana que vem, às 3 da madrugada no aeroporto. Podem alugar um ônibus com o dinheiro da Fundação.

Bronzeados: Sim, Saori...

Muito obrigada para quem leu até aqui! Valeu mesmo! E se você leu deixe uma review!!! Por favor!!! Please!!! Eu preciso de incentivo para continuar escrevendo!!!

E eu vou responder a todas, críticas, elogios, sugestões...

Agora algumas explicações:

Saint Seiya, InuYasha, Sailor Moon e Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertencem. São propriedades de Masami Kurumada, Rumiko Takahashi, Naoko Takeuchi e Yoshihiro Togashi respectivamente.

Harry Potter, de onde saiu o vilão também não me pertence. É de J.K. Rowling e ela ganha rios de dinheiro com ele.

1-Personagem de Rowling, descrição minha.

2-Hiraikotsu, no original

3-Kaze no Kizu, no original.

4-Técnica bruxa semelhante ao teletransporte

5- Personagem de Rowling, descrição minha.

6-Makai, no original

7-Reikai, no orginal

8- Personagem de Rowling, descrição minha.

9-Reigun, no original

10-Katana em japonês

11-Parte mais interna do Santuário, composta pelas 12 casas, Salão do Grande Mestre e Salão de Atena.


	2. Capítulo II

Respostas das reviews:

Ray Shimizu: Obrigada pelo elogio, Ray. De início, eu iria colocar Sakura Card Captors, mas não coloquei pois achei que ficaria muito forçado. Mas ela vai aparecer mais para frente, pode deixar.

Shizuna-chan: Que bom saber que te agradei, Shizuna ! Aí está a continuação!

Capítulo II

Nenhum dos personagens que usarei me pertence.

Legenda: "pensamento"

(ação adicional do personagem)

###mudança de lugar###

$$$passagem de tempo$$$

###Tókio- Aeroporto###

No dia da viagem um rapaz estava sozinho, perto do balcão, e se perguntava:

Koenma: Será que ninguém vem?

Neste momento, chegam perto do balcão Yusuke, Hiei (a contragosto), Botan e Yukina.

Koenma: Ué, cadê o Kurama? Ele costuma ser o mais pontual...

Yusuke: Ele me ligou no meio da semana dizendo que estava com dificuldade para convencer a mãe a deixá-lo ir a uma viagem à Grécia.

Kurama: Falando de mim?

Yusuke: Cara, você demorou e...

Yusuke parou ao ver o grupo de garotas que seguia Kurama.

Kurama: Olha só o que faz o destino: Eu estava na lanchonete comendo alguma coisa quando esta menina (aponta para Rini) veio me perguntar se eu conhecia uma criança chamada Koenma, pois ela e suas amigas tinham se separado para procurá-la. Depois que nos conhecemos e que achamos todas as suas amigas nós viemos para cá.

Hiei: Isso explica alguma coisa.

Botan: E então pessoal, não vamos nos apresentar? Meu nome é Botan.

Kurama: Vocês já me conhecem.

Yukina: Sou Yukina, prazer em conhecê-las.

Hiei: Hn... Sou Hiei.

Yusuke: Sou Yusuke Urameshi, e gostaria de conhecer vocês melhor.

Algumas meninas riram.

Koenma: Eu sou Koenma, na minha forma adulta.

Sailors: Muito prazer.

Serena: Sou Sailor Moon,mas pode me chamar de Serena.

Rei: Rei Hino, Sailor Marte.

Amy: Sou Amy Mizuno, Sailor Mercúrio.

As Sailors prosseguem se apresentando.

Rini: E por último eu, Rini Tsukino, Sailor Chibimoon, aprendiz de Sailor.

Koenma: Que bom que vocês vieram. Estão dispostas a treinar para proteger a Terra?

Sailors: Sim!

Koenma: Então vamos para portão, daqui a pouco o avião vai sair, e eu acho que o outro grupo que eu chamei não vai vir.

Nesse momento, chega um grupo composto de duas garotas, um rapaz e uma criança.

Kagome: Com licença, senhor, o senhor parece muito com um menino chamado Koenma, por acaso é pai dele? Eu estou procurando-o.

Koenma: Não sou o pai de Koenma, sou o próprio, e estou muito feliz que tenham vindo, Kagome, Sango, Miroku e Shippou. Onde está a gatinha Kirara?

Sango: Ela está escondida dentro da minha mala. Aqui não podem entrar animais.

Setsuna: Então estes são os youkais da era feudal?

Koenma: São. Só que só o garotinho e a gata que eu falei são youkais. Os outros são humanos. O rapaz e a menina de preto são da era feudal e a Kagome é da nossa era.

Shippou acena para as meninas.

Kagome: Koenma, eu gostaria de saber o que você vai fazer a respeito da jóia de 4 almas enquanto eu estiver fora.

Koenma: Mandei guerreiros do Mundo Espiritual para checar esse assunto, não se preocupe. Agora pessoal, que tal se apresentarem novamente, para o pessoal da Kagome?

Eles se apresentam.

Koenma: Agora vamos, o vôo de vocês está quase saindo.

Yusuke: Claro... Peraí, de vocês? Você não vai não Koenma?

Koenma: Desculpe, mas eu tenho assuntos do mundo espiritual para resolver.

Yukina: E como saberemos quem são os Cavaleiros de Atena?

Koenma: Atena me disse que mandará 5 rapazes, eles aparentam ter pouco mais de 14 anos e são cavaleiros de bronze, a classe mais baixa dos cavaleiros, mas mesmo assim já venceram inúmeras batalhas contra seres considerados mais fortes que eles. O de Pégaso, líder deles, tem 1,65 de altura, olhos e cabelos castanhos e se chama Seiya. O de Dragão, Shiryu tem 1,72 de altura, longos cabelos negros e olhos azul-petróleo. O de Cisne, Hyoga, tem 1,73 de altura, cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Andrômeda, Shun tem 1,65 de altura, cabelos verdes e olhos verdes também.

Yusuke: Eu achava que Atena treinava homens, não pés de espinafre.

Koenma (não se importando com a interrupção): E o de Fênix, Ikki, o mais forte entre os de Bronze tem 1,75 de altura, olhos e cabelos azuis. É só procurá-los quando chegarem lá. Eles vão levá-los para o Santuário de Atena e vão dizer aonde vocês vão se instalar para treinar. Boa sorte.

O avião se atrasa, acaba só partindo duas horas depois do previsto. Eles entram no avião, acomodam-se e os que estão na janela dão tchauzinho. E eles partem para uma nova guerra.

$$$À noite$$$

### Grécia- Atenas- Aeroporto###

5 rapazes estavam encostados a um canto do aeroporto, como se estivessem esperando alguém.

Hyoga: Será possível que não vem ninguém? Já são cinco da manhã e não apareceu uma pessoa sequer com cosmo de guerreiro.

Ikki: Acho melhor a gente voltar ao Santuário e dizer a Atena que não veio ninguém, o que é verdade.

Shun: Nós gastamos o dinheiro para alugar o ônibus à toa... Provavelmente a Saori vai arrancar nossas cabeças.

Shiryu: Mas se os caras não vieram não é culpa nossa, não podemos fazer nada.

Seiya: Depois de tanto trabalho para aprender a dirigir ônibus...

Eles se dirigem ao estacionamento entram no tal ônibus e se acomodam, Seiya no volante apesar de ainda ser menor de idade. O grupo de guerreiros vindo de Tókio finalmente chega no aeroporto.

Hiei: Acho que não tem ninguém aqui que nos interesse.

Michiru: Onde será que estão os rapazes que Koenma descreveu?

Yusuke: Já devem ter ido embora, do jeito que nós nos atrasamos...

Botan: Mas se eles não estão aqui o que nós faremos? Não podemos voltar para o Japão pois não temos passagens, não sabemos onde é o Santuário de Atena e não podemos simplesmente sair perguntando às pessoas. O que faremos?

Kagome: Devemos procurá-los, eu sinto isso, eles não estão muito longe daqui, vamos nos dividir e procurar.

Eles se dividiram em grupos de três e foram procurar. Hiei, Haruka e Shippou foram para o estacionamento. São quase atropelados por Seiya, que do ônibus grita:

Seiya: Idiotas! Querem morrer é?

Hiei (puxando a katana): Quem vai morrer é você, humano idiota!

Hiei lança a katana no ônibus, erra Seiya, mas quebra os vidros e ainda finca a espada no motor.

Shun: Seiya, o que aconteceu?

Seiya: Um cara tacou uma espada em mim! Isso é normal?

Shiryu: Acorde, Seiya, deve ser um dos guerreiros de que Atena falou. Vamos descer para ver.

Eles descem do ônibus, e dão de cara com Hiei preparando o ataque das chamas, Haruka e Shippou tentando segurá-lo.

Shippou: Hiei, pare! Eles são só humanos, você não pode fazer mal a eles!

Ikki: Hei vocês! Por acaso seu líder é um cara de nome Koenma?

Hiei: Não te interessa! Chamas mortais do inferno!

Haruka: Não!

Ikki defende o ataque de Hiei usando somente a mão esquerda.

Ikki: Devem ser mesmo os tais guerreiros. Mas só três? E tão fracos?

Hiei estava bobo com o fato de que seu ataque fora defendido com uma só mão.

Shippou: Somos os guerreiros, e não somos só três, somos... er...

Haruka: Dez Sailors, cinco caras do mundo espiritual, dois youkais e três humanos. Somos vinte no total. Estávamos espalhados procurando por vocês.

Shun: E agora teremos que procurá-los e não temos um ônibus para levar esse povo todo para o Santuário... Ninguém merece...

Shiryu: Calma pessoal, vamos procurá-los e depois nós vamos a pé para o Santuário.

Cavaleiros: A pé?

Shiryu: É o jeito, alguém tem uma solução melhor?

Como ninguém falou nada eles se dividiram em três grupos e procuraram pelo aeroporto. Às seis da manhã estavam finalmente todos reunidos.

Hyoga: Então, pessoal, vamos para o Santuário de Atena. Não fica muito longe daqui, são só uns 15 minutos de subida íngreme. Se vocês forem realmente bons guerreiros vão agüentar.

Eles saem do aeroporto sendo guiados pelos cavaleiros até que chegam numa encosta afastada da cidade e Shun anuncia:

Shun: É aqui que começa a subida.

Hyoga tinha razão, era uma subida realmente muito íngreme.

Serena: O quê??? Subir isso aí de saias? Nunca!

Ikki: "Com certeza essa daí é uma bosta de guerreira. Nunca vi mais fresca"

Sango: Kirara, se importa de se transformar e nos levar até lá em cima?

Kirara imediatamente se transforma em sua forma grande.

Sango (montando em Kirara): Obrigada. Venha, monge, pode subir também.

Miroku sobe em Kirara também.

Shippou: Eu vou me transformar, Kagome você pode subir em mim!

Shippou assume a forma do balão cor-de-rosa e Kagome sobe nele.

Shun: "Pelo visto eu não sou o único que luta de rosa."

Kurama faz crescer alguns raminhos de árvore e se posiciona sobre um deles, deixando os outros sob Yusuke, Hiei, Botan e Yukina.

Kurama: Vou fazê-los crescer até lá em cima.

Hyoga: "O Dite vai simplesmente a-mar esse cara."

Serena: Meninas, acham que podemos nos teletransportar até lá em cima?

Rei: Podemos tentar.

As Sailors ficam em posição para o teletransporte.

Rini: E vocês, cavaleiros, com vão fazer para chegar até lá em cima?

Seiya: Menina, nós podemos alcançar a velocidade do som.

Yusuke: Então vamos _Nelson_ que a hora é_ Élson_!

Eles sobem o morro que leva ao Santuário, em alguns minutos todos estão lá em cima, perto do Coliseu, onde Atena e os Cavaleiros Dourados já os aguardavam.

Saori: Vocês demoraram, o que aconteceu?

Shippou: Nosso vôo se atrasou, nós nos perdemos uns dos outros e nosso ônibus quebrou!

Rini: Por acaso você já ouviu falar da lei de Murphy?

Saori: Tudo bem, o importante é que agora estão todos aqui e... onde está Koenma?

Botan: Ele disse que tinha assuntos a resolver, mas eu acho que ele estava com medo mesmo.

Saori: OK, agora vamos nos conhecer e ver onde cada um vai ficar.

Todos são apresentados.

Saori: Então pessoal, cada um vai ficar na casa de seu signo. Suponho que já o saibam, não é?

Todos concordam, menos Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, Hiei e Yukina.

Saori: Não?! Er... bem, os signos são...

Kagome: Os signos são definidos de acordo com a data do seu nascimento. Se você nasceu do dia... (Kagome explica os períodos de cada signo, inclusive adaptando-os para o calendário lunar da era feudal) Então, agora já sabem?

Eles concordam.

Saori: Então, façam um círculo e falem seus signos, vocês ficaram na casa do cavaleiro de ouro desse signo e treinaram com ele.

Eles fazem o círculo e começam a dizer seus signos.(Nota da Autora: Os signos com do lado são de personagens que eu não sei e portanto inventei o signo).

Rini: Câncer.

Serena: Câncer.

MdM: "Tomara que elas gostem de macumba."

Dourados restantes: "Coitadas."

Rei: Áries.

Amy: Virgem.

Mina: Libra.

Dohko: "Sorte a minha!"

Lita: Sagitário.

Hotaru: Capricórnio.

Setsuna: Escorpião.

Milo: "Que bom!"

Haruka: Aquário.

Camus: "De gente chata dividindo a minha casa bastava o Hyoga."

Michiru: Peixes.

Afrodite: "Se fosse um bofe tudo bem, mas eu vou ter que dividir minha casa com essa baranga?"

Yusuke: Leão.

Aiolia: "M�®¢. E a Marin?"

Kurama: Gêmeos.

Saga: "Eu devo ter tacado pedra na cruz. Antes meu irmão e agora isso."

Hiei: Touro.

Yukina: Touro.

Botan: Peixes.

Afrodite: "Ah, não! Outra?"

Kagome: Gêmeos.

Kanon: "Essa aí vale a pena."

Sango: Áries.

Miroku: Virgem.

Shippou: Aquário.

Kirara: Miau!

Todos riram.

Saori: Desculpe, gatinha, mas eu acho que como ninguém sabe seu signo não vamos poder te treinar.

Kirara se dirigiu até Dohko e subiu no seu ombro.

Dohko: É, acho que a gatinha aqui é de Libra.

Todos estavam surpresos com a esperteza da gata.

Saori: Então, vão para as suas casas, acomodem-se, descansem e almocem porque hoje a tarde começa o treinamento!

Aí está o 2º capítulo. Prometo que o próximo vai estar mais legal. Se você leu e gostou, deixe uma review! Se não, também. Se quiser deixar uma sugestão, deixe uma review também. Eu vou responder a todas. Por favor, eu preciso de incentivo para escrever. Bjos.


	3. Capítulo III

Nota da Autora: No capítulo passado, os signos certos eram os das Sailors. Os outros eu inventei, mas não saiu do jeito que eu queria no site.

Snif... Nem consegui arranjar brecha para pôr o lorde no capítulo passado. Chuinf...

Desculpem pela demora, mas eu tava sem idéias para fazer um bom capítulo e sei que esse não está tão bom quanto eu gostaria que fosse... Mas vai melhorar, eu juro!

Respostas das reviews:

Poly Malfoy:

ÊêÊêÊêÊêÊêÊêÊêÊêÊêÊêÊêÊêÊêÊêÊêÊê! Nossa!!! Tudo de bom mesmo? Confesso que fiquei surpresa com o elogio! Sinto muito, mas não tenho muita certeza quanto a Ordem da Fênix, o próprio Lorde afirmou que ela já não era perigosa, mas eu vou anotar a sugestão, quem sabe numa brecha mais à frente Tonks, Moody e o resto do pessoal não apareçam?

hao:

Aí está a continuação hao, espero que te agrade!

Camila:

É legal saber que temos uma coisa em comum, Camila: Odiamos o Kuwabara!Sinto dizer, mas eu não vou matar o Hyoga, eu gosto muito dele. Já quanto ao Seiya... Vou pensar na sugestão!

Eloarden Dragoon:

Que bom que te agradei! Aí está o novo capítulo, espero que atenda as suas expectativas!

Juliane.chan:

Eu também acho a Kirara muito fofa, por isso coloquei-a para fazer isso! É bom saber que agradei mais gente, obrigada!Aí está a atualização!

Leandro0001:

Obrigada pelo elogio! Aí está o inicio do treinamento!

Capítulo III

Nenhum dos personagens que usarei me pertence

Legenda: "pensamento"

(ação adicional do personagem)

###mudança de lugar###

$$$passagem de tempo$$$

###Santuário- Grécia###

Finalmente os outros guerreiros tinham chegado no Santuário. Eles tinham se apresentado, decidido as casas onde cada um ficaria e agora estavam se dirigindo até elas. Na primeira casa ficariam Sango e Rei, na 2ª Hiei e Yukina, na 3ª Kagome e Kurama, na 4ª Rini e Serena, na 5ª Yusuke, na 6ª Miroku e Amy, na 7ª Mina e Kirara, na 8ª Setsuna, na 9ª Lita, na 10ª Hotaru, 11ª Haruka e Shippou e na 12ª Michiru e Botan.

$$$À tarde$$$

###Casa de Áries###

Depois de terem decidido onde dormiriam, almoçado e arrumado suas tralhas, Sango e Rei foram se apresentar ao treinamento com Mú e encontraram um garotinho com várias pedras as suas frente, fazendo-as levitar.

Rei: Ei menino, onde está o senhor Mú?

Kiki: O mestre Mú está bem ali, será que vocês não estão vendo?

Elas olham na direção que o garoto aponta e não vêem nada.

Sango: Olha aqui menino, nós viemos aqui para treinar e não para ficar brincando com você, portanto DIGA ONDE ESTÁ O MÚ E PARE DE IMITAR MINHA VOZ1/!

Kiki: Eu já te mostrei onde está o Mú e eu não estou imitando a sua voz! E se você está de TPM, vá irritar outra pessoa!

Sango:O QUE VOCÊ DISSE, MOLEQUE? VOU FAZER VOCÊ PARAR DE SER MAL-EDUCADO E MENTIROSO!

Mú: Mas é verdade Sango, eu estava aqui o tempo todo.

Mú surge no lugar que Kiki apontara.

Mú: Eu queria testar vocês, para ver se vocês percebiam que eu estava ali. Vocês passaram por mim e não perceberam, Kiki apontou e vocês não perceberam. Devo dizer que estou decepcionado com vocês. Achei que eram mais fortes.

Rei: Ora seu... Pelo poder estelar de Marte!

Rei se transforma em Sailor Marte.

Mú: Tanta enrolação é desnecessária. Se um inimigo assim quisesse, poderia te atacar enquanto se equipa com sua vestimenta. E você?(Olha para Sango) O que pode fazer para atacar um inimigo? Não sinto nenhum cosmo superior ao de um humano normal em você.

Rei: Flecha do Fogo de Marte!!!

Sango: Osso Voador!!!

Mú segura os dois ataques ao mesmo tempo, o osso voador com a mão esquerda e a flecha com a mão direita.

Mú: Tsc... Se quiserem chegar ao nível dos cavaleiros de Atena vão ter que melhorar muito. Vamos começar nosso treinamento com uma explicação para vocês entenderem melhor o que é o cosmo e como utilizá-lo. Todo ser humano tem os cinco sentidos...(Mú deu uma detalhada explicação do que é o cosmo). O cosmo de Rei ainda está em desenvolvimento, por isso seus ataques são fáceis de defender. Mas os de Sango se baseiam inteiramente em força bruta e por isso são ridículos. Se tiverem mesmo vontade de vingar seus companheiros vão ter que desenvolver o cosmo supremo, ou seja o Sétimo sentido e nessa área vocês vão ter que se virar sozinhas, eu só vou ajudar no desenvolvimento do corpo para suportar o cosmo e algum treinamento de golpes. Treinem uma com a outra hoje, sozinhas, enquanto eu penso o que vou fazer para treiná-las.

Shion: Mú, não seja tão severo com as meninas, até parece que eu te treinei deste jeito.

Mú: Quando o senhor me treinou eu tinha 8 anos e elas têm 2/, um histórico de lutas e não sabem nada sobre o 7º sentido.

Mú foi para o seu quarto e se trancou lá.

Shion: Desculpem-no, ele está assim, nervoso, porque a única pessoa que ele treinou foi o Kiki, e ele não se sente apto a treinar vocês, porque significaria fazê-las esquecer tudo o que aprenderam até hoje e começar de novo. Mú na verdade é um garoto tranqüilo, não se deixem levar por essa impressão. Agora vão treinar, eu tenho certeza que ele está bolando algo interessante para mais tarde.

Elas começam, Rei tem bastante vantagem sobre Sango e por isso a luta fica um tanto desleal.

###Casa de Touro###

Hiei e Yukina tinham chegado à casa de Aldebaran e se arrumado um em cada quarto de hóspedes que a casa possuía. Era uma casa bem espaçosa, como puderam notar e com vários tons de verde e amarelo. Aldebaran, com toda a simpatia que só um baiano tem foi ajudá-los a se acomodar. Depois de tudo em seu devido lugar eles se dirigiram para a sala da casa(?) onde iam começar a treinar.

Deba:Vocês devem estar estranhando o fato do nosso treinamento começar na sala, não é? Eu só vou dar uma pequena explicação sobre o cosmo aqui, depois vamos para o pátio treinar. O ser humano...(explicação sobre o cosmo). Eu suponho que o cosmo humano seja equivalente à energia maligna ou sinistra dos youkais. Bom, agora vamos para o pátio ver esses poderes.

Eles se dirigem até o pátio e Aldebaran assume sua pose.

Deba: Podem começar, o ideal para mim é que vocês desfaçam minha posição.

Yukina: Senhor Aldebaran, me desculpe mas os meus poderes são mais voltados para a cura, de fato, eu só tenho um ataque.

Deba: Eu vou resolver isso depois, me ataquem assim mesmo.

Hiei: Chamas mortais do inferno!

Novamente o ataque de "meteoros de fogo", novamente defendido.

Deba: Só isso?! Achei que era mais forte.

Yukina: Ventos de Nevasca3/!

Dessa vez Aldebaran permaneceu na pose, mas sua armadura estava levemente congelada.

Deba: Muito bom, basta melhorar um pouco e ficará excelente.

Hiei ficou surpreso, afinal quando sua irmãzinha aprendera aquele ataque?Mas Yukina parecia estar feliz pelo elogio que recebera de Aldebaran. Feliz até demais, pensou Hiei.

Deba: Pois bem, treinem um pouco sozinhos enquanto eu faço umas anotações a respeito de vocês.(Deba entrou na casa)

Yukina: E então, vamos começar?

Hiei: O quê? Ah tá...

Hiei e Yukina começam o treinamento, Yukina atacando, Hiei defendendo. Ela lutava muito bem para uma koorime, pensou Hiei, mas ele podia defender . Quando a situação se inverteu, ou seja, Hiei atacando e Yukina defendendo, o resultado foi ainda mais surpreendente: Yukina via e defendia todos os ataques com perfeição. Mesmo quando Hiei resolveu intensificar os ataques ela continuou defendendo como se aquilo fosse normal para ela. Hiei não resistiu à curiosidade, parou e perguntou.

Hiei: Yukina, como e onde você aprendeu a lutar desse jeito?

Yukina: Logo depois do Torneio do Makai eu voltei para lá e treinei um pouco, meus planos eram de ganhar o próximo torneio para poder achar meu irmão, mas depois que eu vi a dificuldade desisti.

Hiei: Ahn... Vamos recomeçar?

Yukina: Vamos.

Eles recomeçam o combate.

###Casa de Gêmeos###

Kagome e Kurama já tinham se arrumado na casa de Gêmeos e estavam se dirigindo ao pátio para treinar com os gêmeos.

Kanon: Bem-vindos pessoal. Eu sou Kanon de Gêmeos e esse é meu irmão Saga. Somos gêmeos, se ainda não perceberam.

Saga: É lógico que eles perceberam, idiota, eles já sabem os nossos nomes e VOCÊ NÃO É o cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

Kanon: Bom, primeiro vamos dar uma breve explicação sobre o cosmo e o 7º sentido. (explicação sobre o cosmo).

Saga: Eu gostaria de que vocês dessem uma pequena demonstração de seus poderes, sim?

Kurama pegou uma semente de rosa nos cabelos, a fez germinar e depois gritou:

Kurama: Rose Whip!

O chicote feito a partir da rosa bateu em Saga, mas este não pareceu se alterar.

Kagome: Senhores, vão me desculpar, mas eu só posso demonstrar meus poderes se eu tiver um arco e flechas.

Kanon: Você não pode fazer nada sem um desses?

Kagome: Algumas purificações talvez. É só.

Saga: Interessante. Bem, treinem um pouco sozinhos enquanto eu e o traste que tem o mesmo sangue que eu vamos ver o que podemos fazer com vocês.(Os gêmeos saem)

Kurama: Então o máximo que você consegue fazer sem um arco são purificações, não é?

Kagome: É sim, mas não me zoa... Eu não estou de bom humor e já que você é youkai posso muito bem te machucar e...

Kagome parou quando viu que Kurama estava improvisando um arco e flechas para ela, feitos de plantas.

Kurama: Aqui está. Não é nenhuma maravilha, mas serve para quebrar o galho.

Kagome: Obrigada... Desculpe-me se eu te ofendi.

Kurama: Não tem problema, eu suponho que esse mau humor seja por causa de alguém que morreu nas mãos de comensais da morte, não é?

Kagome: É...(lágrimas encheram seus olhos)

Kurama (Aproximando-se dela): Me desculpe por tocar nesse assunto, eu não queria te deixar triste...

Saga: Eu falei para treinarem, não para namorarem!

Kagome (vermelha): Desculpe, senhor Kanon! Tudo bem, vamos começar (pega o arco das mãos de Kurama)

Saga: É Saga!(Se retira)

Kurama começa atacando, ele só lança algumas flores que julga que não podem machucá-la, Kagome se defende de todas usando o seu arco para bater nelas. Quando é a vez de Kagome atacar, ela lança uma flecha muito rápida e muito poderosa, Kurama só consegue desviar dela por um triz, e acaba com um filete de sangue escorrendo pelo seu pescoço.

Kagome: Ah não! Me desculpe, e-eu não queria te machucar, mas só de pensar em Comensais da Morte, Voldemort e... InuYasha eu fico assim, me desculpe...

Kurama cala seus lábios utilizando os dedos indicador e médio. Quando vê que Kagome finalmente parou de falar, ele os tira de lá.

Kurama: Eu estou bem, não precisa ficar desse jeito.

Ainda assim, Kagome rasga uma faixa de pano da sua blusa e amarra no pescoço de Kurama, enquanto este sorri. Ela sente o doce perfume de rosas que aquele corpo exala e constata:

Kagome: "Ele não é nada parecido com o InuYasha. InuYasha era grosso, mal-educado, sem contar que por causa das lutas e de ser um Inu Youkai ele estava sempre com um cheiro horrível no corpo. Não sei como ele mesmo se agüentava tendo o faro que tinha. Já Kurama... Pelo pouco que conheço dele, me parece uma pessoa gentil e educada, além de ter um delicioso aroma de rosas que sinto que a cada segundo me entorpece ainda mais... Peraí, por que eu estou comparando-os? Eu amava InuYasha, e ainda amo. Esse cara eu mal conheço!"

Kanon chega lá para verificar o treinamento e se depara com Kagome amarrando a faixa no pescoço de Kurama. Como não tinha entendido o real significado da cena, sai gritando a altas vozes:

Kanon: Aaaaahhhhhh! A menina está tentando estrangular o rapaz!

Kagome: Mestre Saga, não é nada disso que o senhor está pensando, é que...

Kanon: É mestre Kanon, e o que é então?

Kagome: Kurama se machucou e eu fui amarrar esta faixa no pescoço dele, para que não piorasse e aí o senhor chegou e entendeu tudo errado.

Kanon: Isso é verdade?

Kurama:É sim, senhor.

Kanon: Então podem continuar treinando, mas com mais cuidado, eu não quero ter que remendar corpo de ninguém.

Kurama dá um pequeno sorriso para Kagome, como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos. E eles continuam o treino.

###Casa de Câncer###

Serena e Rini já tinham se ajeitado na casa de MdM, somente quando foram para a sala elas entenderam a estranha "decoração" da casa.

Rini: Serena, isso que está na parede não são...

MdM: Cabeças! E todos os que estão aqui fui eu que matei. Por isso me chamam de Máscara da Morte.

Serena pôs para fora tudo o que tinha comido naquele dia.

MdM: Droga! Agora eu vou ter que limpar tudo! Por que não correu para o banheiro pelo menos?

Serena: C-Como pôde fazer isso com tantas pessoas e ainda julgar a si mesmo um guerreiro da justiça?!

MdM: Eu não acho que eu seja um guerreiro da justiça, eu só protejo a deusa com esse significado.

Rini: E você vai nos ensinar a que?

MdM: Primeiro, vou dar uma explicação sobre o cosmo... Agora, eu quero ver o que as garotinhas podem fazer.

Rini: Garotinha não! Eu já tenho oito anos!

Serena: Eu tenho dezesseis!

MdM: Tá, tá... Que seja, vão mostrar ou não?

Serena e Rini: Pelo poder cósmico lunar!

Há a transformação.

Serena: "Não vou mostrar tudo senão vou me cansar. Talvez só um ataque daqueles primeiros que eu aprendi já o derrube" Sublime Meditação Lunar!

MdM sequer sai de sua postura, só segundos depois, quando percebe que Serena terminou o ataque, é que ele desfaz a postura que estava e começa a rir.

MdM (quase sem ar de tanto rir): É só isso? Pensei que fosse mais poderosa, mas é simplesmente RI-DÍ-CU-LA. Eu sequer senti seu ataque! Ora menina, vai ter que treinar muito.

Serena: Esse não é meu ataque mais poderoso.

MdM: Nem precisa me mostrar! Pelo que senti, seu cosmo é uma grande bosta! E você, menina?(Aponta para Rini) É uma bosta que nem ela?

Rini: Atualmente, eu não tenho nenhum ataque que eu possa mostrar para o senhor, mas o meu cosmo se equipara ao da Serena...

MdM: Rá! Então eu vou ter muito trabalho. Seguinte: Como eu sou bonzinho, vocês não vão ter aula hoje. Na verdade, vai ser porque eu preciso de muito tempo para pensar como eu vou treinar vocês. Dêem uma voltinha pelo Santuário,assistam televisão ou façam qualquer coisa enquanto eu planejo a primeira aula de vocês. De preferência permaneçam na casa. Preciso que vocês se familiarizem com o ambiente.

Serena: Então vamos assistir televisão Rini, e de preferência vamos assistir a alguma coisa que não tenha sangue.

Rini: Concordo com você Serena...

Elas vão assistir televisão e deixam MdM pensando na tal aula.

###Casa de Leão###

Yusuke já tinha se ajeitado no quarto de hóspedes na casa de Leão, mas não estava gostando nada daquilo. Primeiro porque não tinha sentido o ki daqueles guerreiros, então os achava fracos e que não teriam capacidade para treiná-lo. Segundo, porque a maioria das outras casas tinha pelo menos 1 garota, ele estava sozinho com outros 2 guerreiros de Atena. Aquilo para ele não era bom. Quando foi para o pátio para poder treinar, se surpreendeu com a vestimenta que os cavaleiros utilizavam. Ele não tinha reparado, mas o que aparentava ser o mais velho usava uma armadura de puro ouro. Ele ficou pensando como um humano "normal" podia carregar todo aquele peso no corpo. Só despertou quando ouviu a voz de Ikki chamá-lo.

Ikki: Ei, você! Dá para parar de pensar e começar a treinar?

Yusuke: Eu, hein! Eu to ligado no que tá rolando há muito tempo!

Ikki: Não parece!

Yusuke (ficando em pose de luta): Vai encarar, é?

Ikki: Vou!

Aiolia: Meninos, por favor parem. Eu só vou querer que vocês briguem daqui a pouco. Agora eu vou explicar sobre o cosmo... Ikki, eu já conheço seus poderes, pode ficar tranqüilo. Yusuke, se não for pedir muito ou te incomodar, poderia demonstrar um pouco do que pode?

Yusuke: Não vai ser incômodo nenhum, só preciso de um alvo.

Aioria: Pode me usar.

Yusuke: Então tá, só que você vai se machucar. Shotgun!

Aioria desvia facilmente de todos os "meteoros" do Yusuke.

Aioria(rindo):Desviar dos ataques do Seiya foi mais difícil.

Ikki: Huahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Que ridículo! Fraco! Isso foi digno de pena!

Yusuke: Ora seus filhos da mãe!!!Parem de rir de mim!

Aioria (parando de rir): Nos desculpe, Yusuke, mas é que nós achamos que viriam guerreiros mais fortes. Agora, treine um pouco com o Ikki, que eu vou ver o que vou fazer para te ajudar.

Yusuke: Hunf.

Aioria sai do pátio, deixando Yusuke e Ikki sozinhos. Ikki olha para Yusuke com um sorriso malicioso e diz:

Ikki: Vamos ver o que você agüenta.

Yusuke: O quê?! Eu não achei que você fosse gay, mas eu não tenho a mesma opção que você e...

Ikki: Golpe Fantasma de Fênix!

Quando Yusuke é atingido pela ilusão de Ikki, se vê novamente lutando o torneio do Makai, na luta contra o Yomi. A luta está equilibrada, até que Yusuke manda um soco certeiro na cara de Yomi e este cai no chão, derrotado. Yusuke vence todas as lutas do torneio e se torna o rei do Makai. Quando vai se pronunciar, todos os youkais do torneio vão até ele, menos Kurama e Hiei, e começam a atacá-lo. Ele pensa em seus amigos, porque não estavam ali para ajudá-lo. Os youkais conseguem amarrá-lo em frente a um telão gigantesco, de onde ele não consegue sair. Ele vê através do telão, sua mãe e uma sombra seguindo-a. Percebe que a sombra é Hiei. Quando sua mãe entra em casa, ele vê Hiei cravar a espada em seu peito, fazendo o sangue jorrar. Yusuke grita, não esperava que Hiei fosse fazer uma coisa dessas, se estava zangado por Yusuke ter vencido o torneio, por quê não o desafiara? Quando Yusuke já estava chorando, o telão muda para a escola e ele percebe que há um aluno novo em sua classe, de esvoaçantes cabelos vermelhos e que estava sentado perto de Keiko. Só quando bate o sinal é que ele percebe que o novo aluno é Kurama. Yusuke se pergunta o porquê dele estar ali. Quando Keiko estava indo estava indo para o banheiro, Kurama a segue e assim que ela abre a porta do Toalete uma rosa é cravada em seu peito e ela cai no chão.

Yusuke: Keiko!!!! Mamãe!!!

Yusuke estava se debatendo e se contorcendo na sua cama.

Ikki: Calma cara! Foi tudo uma ilusão, já passou!

Yusuke percebe que estava deitado na cama, suando frio.

Yusuke: A minha mãe, a Keiko...

Ikki: Foi uma ilusão, um efeito do meu ataque. Eu não sabia que ia te impressionar tanto. Descanse agora, nós retomaremos o treinamento depois.

Yusuke: Então tá(virando-se na cama)...

###Casa de Virgem###

Shun e Shaka já tinham ajudado Amy e Miroku a se instalar na casa de Virgem. Amy ficaria num quarto e Shun e Miroku no outro. Shun dormiria no chão e Miroku na cama. Depois de tudo acertado, eles foram para o jardim treinar, mas não antes de Miroku fazer uma pergunta indiscreta a Amy.

Miroku: Quer ter um filho meu?

Amy, que nunca foi de resolver as coisas pela violência, aplicou uma "tatuagem" de tapa na bochecha esquerda de Miroku. Quando chegaram no jardim, Shaka e Shun já os esperavam.

Shaka: Que aconteceu?, achei que tinham se perdido lá dentro...(Shaka percebe a tatuagem de Miroku) ah tá, acho que já entendi.

Shun: O que houve então, Shaka?

Shaka: "Como esse menino é inocente" Depois eu te explico, Shun. Bom, vamos começar nosso treinamento com uma explicação sobre o Sétimo Sentido:... Agora, eu gostaria que vocês demonstrassem o que podem fazer para atacar.

Miroku: "Vou impressionar esse cara, mas sem machucá-lo, quando ele estiver se aproximando eu paro" Buraco do vento!

Miroku abriu o buraco do vento, mas nem Shaka ou Shun saíram do lugar. Impressionado, Miroku fechou o Buraco.

Miroku: Mas com isso é possível?

Shaka: Esse é seu ataque mais forte? Suponho que para um inimigo desprevenido possa ser fatal, mas não para os cavaleiros de Atena.

Shun: E você, Amy? Pode fazer que tipo de coisa para nos atacar?

Amy: Pelo poder estelar de Mercúrio! Transformação!

Miroku fica babando enquanto Amy se transforma.

Amy: Acorde Aquático de Mercúrio4/!

Shaka não se altera com o golpe.

Shaka: Estou pasmo pelo fato de que são tão fracos. Bom, treinem um pouco com o Shun hoje, vou ver o que posso fazer, mas vejo que vai ser difícil.

Shaka entra na sua casa, deixando Shun, Amy e Miroku sozinhos.

Shun: Então, podem começar!

Amy prepara o seu ataque para lançar em Shun, enquanto Miroku pega uns pergaminhos, Shun desvia dos ataques, mas Amy é acidentalmente atingida pelo golpe de Miroku.

Shun (pegando-a nos braços): Senhorita Amy, a senhorita está bem?

Miroku: Ei paspalho! Eu a machuquei, eu cuido!

Amy (corada por estar nos braços de Shun e por seus rostos estarem tão próximos): Eu estou sim, foi só um arranhão.

Shun: É bom saber que está bem, mas prefiro que você descanse.

Amy: Tá...

Shun: Miroku, você tem que melhorar sua mira, mas, por hora, vá descansar também.

Miroku: Tá, tá...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1/-Quem dubla o Kiki e a Sango é a mesma pessoa, uma mulher chamada Fátima Noya.

2/-Rei tem dezesseis (eu acho) e a Sango é uma especulação.

3/-Eu inventei esse ataque, consiste em criar uma nevasca em torno do inimigo.

4/-Não sei se o nome do ataque é esse mesmo, mas de qualquer forma, é aquele em que a Amy toca sua "Harpa Aquática"

Oi pessoal!

Aí está o terceiro capítulo, com o início do treinamento, nas seis primeiras casas. O resto vem no próximo capítulo. Não coloquei tudo de uma vez pois como eu já disse, estou sem muitas idéias, e aí ficaria chato, sem contar que ficaria muito grande e dificultaria a leitura. Eu mesma confesso que eu achei que a casa de Gêmeos foi a única que ficou decente. Juro que nos próximos capítulos vou melhorar mesmo, mas é só a partir do 6º ou do 7º que a coisa realmente vai ficar interessante. Muito obrigada se você aturou minha fic até aqui aqui, e já que você fez isso, o que custa deixar uma review, não é? Não ser cadastrado no site não é problema, eu já resolvi isso. Se você gostou deixe uma review, se não gostou também, se viu algo errado, como o nome do ataque da Sailor Mercúrio ou a idade da Rei, deixe uma review me corrigindo e se quer deixar uma sugestão, deixe uma review ou mande um e-mail, para

rafaela(underline)lima(arroba)click21(ponto)com(ponto)br

Eu preciso de incentivo!

Bjos.


	4. Capítulo IV

Respostas das reviews:

luhiei:

Obrigada! Pode deixar, agora que eu comecei, vou até o fim!

Juliane.chan:

Ah, você gostou? Que bom! A casa de Gêmeos engraçada? Eu nunca achei que eu tinha vocação para escrever humor... Vou tentar futuramente fazer uma fic desse gênero. Futuramente...

Luimielw:

OBRIGADA! Que bom que você achou que está boa MESMO! Estou muito FELIZ! Aí está a continuação!

Botan Kitsune:

Oi Botan! Estou feliz de saber que você gostou! Espero que o cap não tenha demorado demais... Eu tava com bloqueio de idéias...

Aquarius Lunara:

Obrigada! Mas só porque eu não te dei certeza quanto à aparição da Ordem da Fênix não significa que não há chances dela aparecer. Tá bom, vou falar logo: Eu já decidi que nos capítulos seguintes vai ter Ordem da Fênix, só que por enquanto não vou falar quem vai ou não aparecer, para saber vai ter que ler a fic!

Capítulo IV

Nenhum dos personagens que usarei me pertence

Legenda: "pensamento"

(ação adicional do personagem)

###mudança de lugar###

$$$passagem de tempo$$$

###Santuário- Grécia###

Finalmente os outros guerreiros tinham chegado no Santuário. No capítulo passado, vimos o início do treinamento, nas primeiras 6 casas. Agora vamos as outras.

###Casa de Libra###

Mina ia ficar num dos quartos de hóspedes da casa de Libra, enquanto Kirara dormiria no quarto de Shiryu. Depois que Mina se organizou na casa e que eles fizeram uma "cama" para Kirara, foram para o pátio treinar. Kirara estava nos braços de Shiryu, parecia ter gostado muito dele e de Dohko.

Dohko: Boa tarde Mina, boa tarde Kirara. Eu vou iniciar o treinamento de vocês com uma explicação sobre o cosmo, o sétimo sentido (explicação detalhada sobre o cosmo) (Mina dorme). Bom, agora eu gostaria que vocês demonstrassem um pouco do que podem fazer. Mina, você primeiro.

Shiryu: Mestre...

Dohko: Que foi Shiryu?

Shiryu: Acho que a Mina acabou de comprar uma passagem para o mundo dos sonhos.

Dohko (gota) (aproxima-se dela e cutuca seu rosto levemente): Bom, Mina querida, A-COR-DE!

Mina: Ahn?! O quê?! Sou Sailor Vênus e se você não me deixar dormir vou castigar você em nome de Vênus!

Kirara: Miau! Tradução: Que idiota!

Dohko: Mina, como eu estava te pedindo, demonstre um pouco do que você pode fazer, para que eu possa ver qual dos modelos de aula que eu já tinha elaborado é mais apropriado.

Mina: Ah tá. Pelo poder estelar de Vênus!

Um monte de corações depois Mina está transformada.

Mina: Beijo do amor e beleza de Vênus!

O coraçãozinho do ataque de Mina sequer faz Dohko se mover.

Dohko: Acho que vou usar o modelo de treinamento do primeiro mês do Shiryu em Rozan.

Shiryu não pôde evitar dar uma risadinha.

Dohko: E você, Kirara?

Kirara pula dos braços de Shiryu e assume a forma da gata gigante. Ela acende os foguinhos das patas, e começa a flutuar, rugindo, e tenta atacar Dohko com suas presas e garras.

Kirara: Graurr! Tradução: Droga! Não consigo atacá-lo!

Dohko: Vamos, Kirara, é só isso?

Aproveitando-se de seu tamanho, Kirara dá uma volta por trás de Dohko e tenta atacá-lo com a cauda, sem sucesso, pois Dohko já tinha se virado, então, ela voa bem alto e desce com toda a velocidade que tem, com a boca escancarada, as presas à mostra, para atacar com tudo. Quando Kirara estava bem perto do chão, Dohko salta por trás dela, utilizando-se de sua velocidade e segura as mandíbulas da gata, imobilizando-a.

Dohko: Podemos melhorar, não é Kirara?

Kirara: Graur! Tradução: É verdade...

Dohko: Bom, vamos fazer o seguinte: Mina, você vai treinar seus ataques de beijos naqueles alvos.(Dohko faz surgir através de telecinese alguns alvos, de diferentes tamanhos, e que se moviam.) Em alguns deles, um único beijo com esse poder não será o suficiente para destruir, e você deverá soltar mais de um ataque ou aumentar o poder deste.

Mina: Tudo bem...(Dirige-se para onde estão os alvos e começa a atacá-los, muitas vezes sem sucesso e então, num surto de inteligência, Mina grita e ataca) Corrente do Amor de Vênus! (A corrente segura a maioria dos alvos, deixando-os mais fáceis de se destruir, pois agora não se movem mais) Beijo do amor e beleza de Vênus!

Num golpe de sorte, Mina consegue destruir vários alvos de uma só vez.

Dohko: Muito bom! Quer dizer, não chega a ser muito bom, mas é melhor do que eu esperava.

Mina: Obrigada! (E continua a destruir os alvos restantes)

Dohko: E você, Kirara, vai lutar com o Shiryu, treinar seus ataques, sua defesa, sua esquiva... Afinal, não existe melhor treinamento do que as lutas. Podem começar!

Kirara e Shiryu começam o combate sendo supervisionados por Dohko. Kirara começa a atacar Shiryu com suas garras e presas, como havia feito com Dohko. Sem sucesso mais uma vez, Shiryu rebatia cada movimento dela. Na hora de Kirara defender, ela se ferrou ainda mais, metade dos golpes de Shiryu a atingiam diretamente, sem chance de defesa. "Os youkais da era feudal eram mais fracos" pensou Kirara, que já tinha lutado muitas vezes contra subordinados de Naraku. Num momento, numa possível distração de Shiryu, ele abaixou a guarda do braço esquerdo, deixando seu coração desprotegido, mas da posição que Kirara estava, era impossível dar um golpe eficaz utilizando as garras ou as presas. Sem alternativa, usou suas fortes caudas num ataque desesperado para levar Shiryu para longe dela. Surpreendeu-se quando viu Shiryu caído no chão e Dohko indo até ele para ver se estava bem. Mas a surpresa durou pouco, em alguns instantes o Cavaleiro de Dragão estava de pé. Mas anunciara que era melhor pararem por aquele dia, Kirara havia atingido o ponto fraco dele. O seu coração. Dragões. Na opinião de Kirara eram os youkais mais fortes. Uma vez, ainda na época que lutava ao lado de Midoriko, elas lutaram contra um dragão que tinha sido expulso de seu clã, e por causa de sua tristeza estava destruindo vilas e cidades. Midoriko e Kirara não conseguiram propriamente vencer, só conseguiram pará-lo porque Midoriko conversara com o dragão e conseguira convencê-lo a parar com aquilo. O tal dragão era tão forte que possuía até uma forma humana. Mas isso não era grande coisa quando se tratava de dragões, a grande maioria deles era TaiYoukai, embora o clã deles viesse se extinguindo. Foi por isso que Shiryu logo adquiriu o respeito de Kirara. Para ela, aquele era um dos últimos dragões que restava na Terra. Sabia que era só um humano, mas para representar o dragão, devia ser dono de uma força incrível e não devia estar querendo mostrá-la para não machucar Kirara. Saiu dos seus pensamentos quando Dohko convidou ela e Mina para entrarem, para que pudessem descansar.

###Casa de Escorpião###

Somente Setsuna ia ficar na casa de Escorpião. Já tinha arrumado todas as suas tralhas num dos quartos de hóspedes e agora se dirigia para o pátio para dar início ao seu treinamento. Como não era burra de se transformar frente ao seu treinador para que ele reclamasse Setsuna já tinha se transformado em seu quarto.

Milo: Bom, Setsuna eu irei iniciar seu treinamento dando uma explicação sobre o cosmo... Agora, eu gostaria que você explicasse e/ou demonstrasse seus poderes.

Setsuna: Bom, eu posso usar ventos para atacar o inimigo, mas uma vez, somente uma vez na vida e se eu fizer isso eu morro, eu posso parar o tempo.

Milo: Interessante...Você parece ser bem poderosa...

Setsuna: Talvez a mais entre as Sailors, eu me arriscaria a dizer.

Milo: Então agora... Pode demonstrar um de seus ataques com os ventos?

Setsuna (Formando um grande tornado com seu bastão/cetro): É claro.

Com um movimento do bastão, Setsuna lança o tornado na direção de Milo, que não tenta desviar, então recebe o ataque com tudo, mas não parece se alterar.

Milo: A mais forte entre as Sailors só é capaz disso? Decepcionante. Vai ter que treinar muito, filhinha, se quiser realmente derrotar o lorde Vol-das-quantas. Só que hoje, você vai fazer isso sozinha, enquanto eu penso em alguma coisa para os próximos dias do seu treinamento. Melhor, não fique sozinha, suba as escadarias para a próxima casa e treine hoje com Aiolos, Seiya e a outra menina.

Milo vai para a área mais interior da casa de Escorpião enquanto uma Setsuna brava ia subindo lentamente as escadarias para a casa de Sagitário.

###Casa de Sagitário###

Lita finalmente arrumara suas coisas na casa de Sagitário e agora se dirigia até o pátio para treinar. Ela tinha ficado encantada com Aiolos, o cavaleiro de Sagitário tinha sido muito gentil com ela, ajudando-a a arrumar as suas coisas e não a deixando encostar-se ao fogão, ele tinha preparado o almoço. Para ela, Seiya também parecia uma pessoa excepcional, fora muito simpático com ela, embora fosse um tanto... desligado, como preferiu pensar Lita, mas ainda assim, muito amável e respeitável. Assim que ela chegou no pátio, logo gritou, para não deixar ninguém esperando:

Lita: Pelo poder estelar de Júpiter!

Raios, relâmpagos e etc... E Lita está transformada.

Lita: E então, a que horas vamos começar esse treinamento?

Aiolos: Agora. Bom Lita, eu vou dar uma explicação rápida sobre o 7º sentido... Agora, demonstre um pouco do que pode fazer, sim? Pode me usar como alvo, se seu ataque for de luta no mano-a-mano. Vejo que pode usar relâmpagos, não é? Melhor para mim, poderei me defender facilmente.

Lita: "Vou surpreendê-lo" Tempestade de Folhas de Carvalho de Júpiter!

Aiolos defende sem nenhuma dificuldade.

Aiolos: Minha nossa, juro que não esperava um ataque de plantas. Acho que você vai se dar bem para o Dite... quer dizer... com... ah... deixa para lá. Mas você também pode usar raios, não é?

Lita: É claro.

Aiolos: Agora Lita, treine um pouco com o Seiya, que eu vou ver o que posso fazer para te ajudar, certo?

Aiolos sai, deixando Lita e Seiya sozinhos no pátio,e passarinhos cantaram, grilos cricrilaram e sapos coaxaram antes que um dos dois dissesse alguma coisa. Já havia passado dez minutos desde que Aiolos os tinha deixado ali e Lita já tinha começado a corar, até que Seiya resolveu falar alguma coisa.

Seiya: E então Lita, vamos começar?

Lita: É claro que sim, vamos logo.

Seiya: Meteoro de Pégaso!!

Lita não estava acostumada a uma luta naquela velocidade, só conseguiu evitar três dos golpes que Seiya mandou, e ele tinha se controlado, tinha mandado somente 50 socos de uma vez, esperando que Lita fosse capaz de defendê-los, mas ela não foi, e por conseqüência disso, estava caindo no chão muito machucada depois de ter gritado. Seiya correu até ela para socorrê-la, dizendo:

Seiya: Lita, você está bem?

Lita (se levantando): Eu estou ótima, não precisa me ajudar, ainda posso me sustentar sozinha. Vamos continuar, eu quero ser capaz de te enfrentar de igual para igual.

Mal acabara de falar isso, Lita tinha caído no chão novamente. Ela achava que podiam acontecer três coisas: 1-se estatelar de cara no chão 2-ser segura por Seiya, que estava bem próximo e 3- ser segura por Aiolos, vindo de lá dentro para ajudá-la por ter escutado seu grito. Ela preferia as opções 2 e 3, mas para sua infelicidade, ela não fora segura por Seiya ou Aiolos, porque pelo que se lembrava das armaduras que eles vestiam, nenhuma delas tinha um laço. Pensando bem, nem Aioros nem Seiya tinham seios. Só depois de analisar bem quem a estava segurando foi que ela percebeu que essa pessoa era Setsuna.

Setsuna: Que coisa, hein Lita? Ser derrubada logo no primeiro ataque. Tsc, tsc.

Lita: Setsuna?!?! O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu achava que você devia estar lá em Escorpião, treinando com aquele bonitinho de cabelos azuis...

Setsuna: Acontece que o "bonitinho de cabelos azuis", mandou que eu viesse treinar com vocês até que ele bolasse alguma coisa para eu treinar.

Lita: Ah, tá.

Seiya: Então Setsu-chan, vamos começar a treinar logo?

Setsuna: "Setsu-chan?! Quem esse cara pensa que é para me chamar assim? Mas tudo bem, vou deixar passar, por hora."É claro, Seiya-kun.

Lita sentiu uma pequena pontada de ciúmes quando viu Seiya e Setsuna tratando um ao outro daquela forma. Depois pensou no porquê de estar com ciúmes de Seiya. Afinal, tinham se conhecido há pouquíssimo tempo, e decididamente não havia nada entre eles. Só voltou à realidade quando percebeu que Setsuna estava em frente a ela, preparando um grande ataque de tornado. A única coisa que veio a sua mente para poder se proteger foi atacar Setsuna.

Setsuna (lançando o tornado): Iaaaaaahhhh!

Lita: Centelhas relampejantes de Júpiter!

Para a surpresa de Lita, o tornado de Setsuna se sobrepôs ao seu ataque,ou seja, ela não feriu Setsuna e ainda foi ferida pelo ataque de tornado dela.

Setsuna: Que deprimente. Cair logo com o primeiro ataque. Típico de você, não é mesmo?

Lita sentia-se envergonhada por cair duas vezes no primeiro dia do seu treinamento, e ainda ter que aturar Setsuna zoando-a. Ainda estava no chão, quando Seiya começou a falar com ela.

Seiya: Ei, Lita, não precisa ficar desse jeito.

Lita: Huh?

Seiya: Você não precisa exigir demais de si mesma, senão acabará se cansando. Você vai melhorar, não se preocupe, você tem o que é mais importante: senso de justiça. E isso é o que basta. À medida que for treinando, for lutando, seu cosmo se engrandecerá, e você verá, o dia que você chegar ao seu limite máximo, as estrelas vão estar bem perto de você. E pode contar comigo para o que der e vier, OK?

Seiya estende a mão para ajudar Lita a se levantar e esta a aceita.

Lita (sorrindo): Obrigada.

Seiya (também sorrindo): Não há de que.

###Casa de Capricórnio###

A tímida Hotaru já tinha arrumado suas coisas num quarto de hóspedes da casa de Capricórnio. Enquanto arrumava, lembrou-se de um conselho de Setsuna: Se transformar antes que alguém pudesse ver. E foi isso que fez. No quarto se transformou. Depois foi para o pátio, onde Shura a aguardava.

Shura: Boa tarde, Hotaru.

Hotaru: Boa tarde, senhor Shura.

Shura:Hotaru, vou iniciar nosso treinamento com uma explicação sobre o cosmo supremo... Agora, mostre o que pode fazer.

Hotaru: Senhor Shura, eu sou a Sailor da destruição, posso destruir muita coisa, mas só posso usar esse poder uma vez.

Shura: A-hã. E outros poderes, você não tem mais nenhum?

Hotaru: Só um.

Hotaru vai até uma planta no pátio de Shura e se corta nos espinhos desta, curando os ferimentos logo em seguida.

Hotaru: Esse é meu outro poder.

Shura: Interessantíssimo. Bom, você poderia curar um ferimento assim?

Shura faz um corte no braço usando a Excalibur. Hotaru aproxima-se dele e cura a ferida.

Shura: Muito bom. Acho que você não vai me dar muito trabalho. É o seguinte: Hoje eu vou te dar uma folguinha, para você poder conhecer o santuário, coisa e tal. Amanhã nós começaremos o treinamento sério, e vamos desenvolver um ataque para você, tudo bem?

Hotaru: Tudo ótimo!

Shura: Tem um atalho por trás dessa pedra, utilize-o e você sairá lá embaixo, antes da primeira casa. Na volta é só entrar pelo mesmo lugar.

Hotaru (entrando pelo atalho mostrado por Shura): Obrigada, senhor Shura!

Shura: De nada! E aproveite o passeio, pois amanhã começa o treinamento sério, tá legal?

A pergunta de Shura fica sem resposta, Hotaru já tinha entrado pelo atalho.

###Casa de Aquário###

Haruka e Shippou já tinham se arrumado num quarto da casa de Aquário quando Hyoga foi chamá-los. Eles se dirigiram para o pátio, onde Camus os aguardava.

Camus: Que bom que já se acomodaram na casa. Agora, antes de começarmos o nosso treinamento em si vou dar uma explicação sobre o sétimo sentido, o cosmo supremo... Agora vocês poderiam demonstrar um pouco do que podem fazer?

Haruka: É claro, mestre Camus.

Após dizer isso em tom debochado, Haruka se transforma e causa um tremor, e lança seu ataque que infelizmente não consigo lembrar o nome de jeito nenhum na direção de Camus. Este o recebe, mas permanece no mesmo lugar, sem dano algum.

Camus: Fraco. Podemos melhorar e muito. Agora é a sua vez, pequeno.

Shippou: Fogo de Raposa!!!

Camus recebe o ataque outra vez sem se alterar.

Camus: Sinto dizer, garotinho, mas acho que se for para você ficar no nível dos cavaleiros de Atena você vai ter que treinar muito. Muito mesmo. Agora, vocês e Hyoga deverão treinar um pouco. Mas não com muita intensidade, hoje é só o primeiro dia de treinamento. Avisem-me se ele cobrar muito de vocês.

Camus se retira do local, indo para o interior da casa de Aquário, deixando Haruka, Shippou e Hyoga sozinhos no pátio.

Haruka (já criando seu ataque): Vamos começar logo!

Hyoga: Tudo bem, se você quer assim...

Haruka lança seu ataque em Hyoga, que desvia, e contra-ataca com o Kalitso, prendendo Haruka.

Haruka: Aaaaaargh!

Shippou: Como você fez isso?

Hyoga: É fácil. Só uso gelo para prender o inimigo.

Shippou: Não é disso que estou falando. Estou falando de atacar uma mulher.

Hyoga (soltando Haruka): Normalmente eu não faço isso, foi só uma demonstração. Afinal, nós vamos lutar contra um inimigo que não faz distinção entre homens e mulheres, não é mesmo? Temos que fazer com que essas flores passem a ter espinhos.

Haruka: Eu não sou uma frágil florzinha!

Haruka lança novamente seu ataque em Hyoga, como desta vez ele estava distraído, o ataque acertou em cheio, fazendo-o recuar cerca de dez metros, mas ainda assim, não o derrubando.

Hyoga (se recompondo): Muito bom, para um inimigo desprevenido seu ataque pode ser fatal. Mas não para os cavaleiros de Atena. E, portanto, você é uma linda e frágil florzinha para mim.

Se fosse um homem qualquer Haruka castraria por tê-la chamado de linda e frágil florzinha. Mas ela não poderia fazer isso com aquele cavaleiro. Primeiro porque ele era muito mais forte que ela. Segundo porque Haruka tinha ficado corada quando Hyoga dissera **linda** e frágil florzinha. Para ela, era difícil um elogio surtir efeito. Mas aquele lindo loiro de olhos azuis conseguira fazer isso.

Hyoga: E agora Shippou, já que nossa linda e frágil florzinha está decepcionada pois seu ataque não surtiu efeito, vamos lutar nós dois?

Shippou: Vamos sim! Quer dizer, não, eu estou com medo de perder para você.

Hyoga: Oh, que isso! Juro que pego leve com você, afinal você ainda é criança.

Shippou: Ah eu acho melhor não.

Hyoga: Tá, eu não vou te obrigar a nada. Mestre Camus é que não vai gostar muito. Mas já que nós não vamos ter nada para fazer que tal irmos para a cozinha para fazermos um bolo de sorvete que outro dia eu aprendi na tevê? Eu já fiz uma vez, fica delicioso.

Shippou: Vamos então, mas... O que é sorvete?

Hyoga (gota): Basicamente é gelo com sabores de frutas, chocolate e etc.

Haruka: "Que menino idiota"

Hyoga: E você, flor, não vai querer vir nos ajudar?

Haruka: Eu não, vou descansar, é bem mais interessante.

Hyoga e Shippou vão para a cozinha e Haruka vai para o seu quarto.

###Casa de Peixes###

Michiru e Botan tinham arrumado suas coisinhas num quarto da casa de Peixes e agora se dirigiam para o pátio da casa, onde teria inicio o treinamento delas com Afrodite. A casa dele era muito bonita e arrumada, pensou Botan. Afrodite parecia muito emburrado quando começou a falar com elas.

###Interrupção na História###

Miiru:Por pura preguiça de escrever Afrodite todas as vezes que o personagem for falar, vai ser só Fro, e também porque eu acho que essa forma resumida de Afrodite é a que mais combina com ele, já que pessoas que não pronunciam o L depois de consoante (framengo, fruminense, craro e etc.) falam "frô" quando querem dizer "flor". E acho que o resto vocês já entenderam. Obrigada pela atenção.

###Voltando à história###

Fro (emburrado): Meninas, vamos começar o treinamento para desbarangar vocês...

Botan: O quê?

Fro (sem se importar): Com uma explicação sobre o sétimo sentido... Agora, gostaria que as vagabundas mostrassem do que são capazes.

Michiru: Quem você chamou de vagabunda?

Fro: Você! Va-ga-bun-da!

Michiru: Pelo poder estelar de Netuno!!!

Michiru se transforma e imediatamente lança seu ataque aquático em Afrodite, mas não consegue muito mais do que desarrumar seu penteado.

Fro: Piranha!!! Desarrumou meu cabelo!!!

Michiru: Agora você vai ver!!!

Michiru vai para cima de Afrodite para atacá-lo com socos e chutes e puxões de cabelo, mas tudo o que consegue é uma rosa branca cravada na barriga. Ela repentinamente começa a perder sangue, uma parte escorre pelo ferimento provocado pela rosa, outra preenche a rosa branca de vermelho, ao perceber isso, com o seu ki/cosmo Botan tenta evitar que Michiru morra.

Botan (com as mãos sobre a rosa branca, retardando o efeito dela): Mestre Afrodite!!! Por favor, salve Michiru!!!

Fro: Me dê três bons motivos.

Botan: Se ela morrer, vamos ter um a menos para lutar contra o tal lorde!!

Fro: Um motivo.

Botan: O senhor vai ficar mal-falado neste Santuário por ter matado sua discípula!!!

Fro: Dois motivos.

Botan: E… e… "Droga! E agora o que posso falar?"

Fro: Ande, mesmo com seu cosmo retardando o efeito da minha rosa o tempo da menina está se acabando.

Botan: E… Se deixá-la morrer, nunca terá meu respeito e minha amizade!!! "Ai, acho que isso não vai convencê-lo"

Fro: Hum… Três bons motivos.

Com um movimento da mão de Afrodite a rosa começa a devolver o sangue de Michiru, enquanto uma Botan surpresa assistia a cena. Ela mesma não acreditava que o cavaleiro de Peixes tinha sido convencido por aquele motivo. Mas os pisceanos dão valor à amizade, pensou Botan. Deve ter sido isso… Ou não…

Botan: "Será que tem alguma coisa em mim que o atrai? Espera aí, Botan, ele deve ser daqueles que freqüentam boates com bandeira de arco-íris, popularmente chamados de gays ou viados. Ele não vai querer nada com você."

Fro: Já vi que você tem poderes voltados para a cura, não é? Muito bom. Obrigado por ter me chamado a razão. Ganharia a fama de homem mau se eu matasse a minha discípula, como você disse. Obrigado mesmo.

Botan:De nada.

Fro: Vamos parar por hoje, acho que me excedi um pouco. Vão descansar, porque amanhã vamos começar de verdade, OK?

Botan (carregando Michiru ainda desacordada): OK!

Ela vai para o interior da casa de Peixes, para o quarto delas, enquanto Afrodite vai para o seu pensando num certo par de olhos com uma cor um tanto incomum…

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Oi pessoal!

Aí está o quarto capítulo, com o fim do inicio do treinamento nas seis últimas casas. Quero pedir desculpas pela desigualdade social, Libra ficou imensa(é meu signo e tem dois dos meus Cavaleiros preferidos!), Escorpião pequenina, Sagitário bem grande, Capricórnio pequena, Aquário grande, Peixes média. No próximo capítulo vou tentar distribuir melhor o tamanho das casas, embora as que têm menos gente vão ser sempre menores, claro. Se você aturou minha fic até agora, deixe uma review dizendo o que você achou, não custa nada, não é? Se você viu algo errado, ou sabe de alguma informação que eu esqueci, como o ataque das Sailors Urano, Netuno e Plutão (se souber algum da Hotaru por favor diga também) deixe uma review para que eu possa me lembrar dessas coisas. E mais uma coisa: Aceito sugestões, portanto, se quiser deixar uma deixe uma review também. Estou precisando de idéias para novos casais, afinal esta fic se chama **Novas alianças**. Não precisa se restringir às casas onde eles estão, mas por favor, não peçam coisas do tipo Hiei/Kurama, Shun/Hyoga, MdM/Fro, acho que essas coisas já enjoaram um pouco, além do fato de que eu não gosto muito de yaoi. Se quiser mesmo que um yaoi esteja nesta fic, peça unzinho só, aí eu vou analisar, OK? Não estou querendo ser antipática, mas esta é minha opinião. Beijos, e muito obrigada para quem leu minha fic!


	5. Capítulo V

Nota da Autora retardada:

Gente, dois meses sem atualizar... Como eu sou cruel! Que nada, eu tava meio, aliás, meio não, completamente bloqueada... O final da fic está praticamente pronto na minha cabeça, mas fazer o meio é que é difícil...E eu tô cheia de projetos para outras histórias, umas, em especial, vão ter uma palhinha no final do capítulo... Bem, esse capítulo não saiu tão bom quanto estava na minha cabeça, mas agora tem um animê novo nele, só para deixar mais difícil para mim! E espero que agrade vocês... Desculpem pelo ritmo mais lento, é porque, se não, acabaria demorando mais ainda... Mas espero que vocês mandem reviews, com idéias, sugestões e incentivos, e aí, eu vou acelerar ao máximo!

Respostas das reviews:

**Miss-Mandison:**

Obrigada! Mas, eu queria chamar tua atenção para uma coisinha... Não entenda por antipatia, ou qualquer coisa do gênero, mas é que... A fic ainda não acabou! É só esse o recado que tenho para dar, espero que tenha entendido... Beijos, e continue lendo!

**Ray Shimizu:**

Que bom que está gostando! Espero que as mudanças que eu fiz tenham te agradado, não ia continuar daquele jeito mesmo... Haha, sabia que ia agradar alguém! Você quer fazer um crossover? Ok... Pode pegar meu MSN lá no meu profile, aí a gente se fala e vê o quê pode fazer! Desculpa pela demora...

**Minako Amamiya:**

Oi minina! Valeu pelo comentário! Que bom que concordou comigo, aquele bando de inúteis não tava fazendo nada! Romance... Bom, eu gosto, mas não planejava explorá-lo muito nesta fic, mas nesse capítulo já surge um pouquinho, e, algumas insinuações... Espero que goste!

**Miky Freezer:**

Oiê! Obrigada pela review!Pena que você não viu Sailor Moon... É um animê muito legal, valia a pena... Hum, quanto ao Sesshy... Eu acho que, infelizmente, não conseguirei colocá-lo. Ele é um personagem muito elaborado, fica difícil arranjar um contexto para inseri-lo nesta fic. Mas eu vou tentar, a todo custo! Pode deixar!

**Carol:**

Obrigada! Ah, eu sabia que alguém ia gostar do trocadilho que eu fiz com a flor que é o Fro. As respostas para suas perguntas: No original, Seiya e Shun tem 13 anos, Hyoga e Shiryu tem 14 e Ikki tem 15. Na minha fic, todos eles estão três anos mais velhos. Pretendo colocar mais gente de Harry Potter sim. Só que agora eu não vou dizer quem, nos próximos capítulos da fic você vai ver.

Você não está sendo intrometida, não sabe o quanto é gratificante para mim, saber que alguém leu, gostou e está interessado na minha fic, porque além de tudo, esta é minha primeira fic publicada.(Eu já tinha escrito um crossover de CDZ com Pokémon, mas não tive coragem de publicá-lo porque muita gente não gosta da "combinação" e também tinha escrito a que me serviu de inspiração para esta) Pode deixar que eu não vou parar de escrevê-la, agora eu vou até o fim! E o Mú vai aparecer mais, pode deixar.

**luhiei:**

É muito bom saber que você gostou! Fique tranqüila, também gosto do Hiei, não vou maltratá-lo muito... Só um pouquinho...

**Luimielw:**

Obrigada pela informação! Valeu mesmo! Bem que eu estava achando estranho, não me lembrar de ataques. Eu memorizei quase todos os ataques dos pokémons, porque não os das Sailors? Mas agora está explicado. O ataque da Michiru eu lembrava mais ou menos como era, não coloquei porque achei que não fosse aquilo, se eu colocasse o nome eu acabaria colocando "fúria das águas de Netuno", como eu pensava que era. Mas chega perto, não é? Eu também adoro a Kirara, em InuYasha, para mim, melhor só o Sesshoumaru. E ele é meu preferido e eu não o coloquei nessa fic... Chuinf...

Capítulo V

Nenhum dos personagens que usarei me pertence

Legenda: "pensamento"

(ação adicional do personagem)

Agora, o Quick Edit não quer mais aceitar as legendas bonitinhas que eu colocava. Vai sem legenda mesmo.

Santuário- Grécia

No capítulo passado terminamos de ver o inicio do treinamento dos não-cavaleiros, os que se estranharam, os que se apaixonaram e etc. Agora vamos ver um pouquinho mais sobre esse treinamento, nas três primeiras casas.

Dez meses após os eventos do capítulo passado

Casa de Áries

Sango estava sentada num sofá da casa de Áries. Estava pensando nos acontecimentos dos últimos dez meses. Nem em toda sua vida de exterminadora de Youkais tinha sentido tantas emoções como naqueles meses. Primeiro, o ódio, o rancor. Um de seus melhores amigos, a pessoa que enganada ela tentara matar mas que ainda assim a acolhera, a pessoa que a apoiara quando aconteceram todas aquelas coisas com seu irmãozinho, a pessoa que seria, apesar de todo o seu jeito fechado e infantil, capaz de dar a vida por um amigo, tinha morrido. Simplesmente morrido. Por causa da vontade de um homem que não tinha nada a ver com ele. Sango sentia ódio daquele homem, muito ódio, apesar de não conhecê-lo, apesar de nunca ter visto seu rosto ou ter ouvido sua voz. Mas aquele não tinha sido o único sentimento vivido por ela. Depois do ódio vieram as saudades. Saudades de seu melhor amigo que não estava mais junto dela. Após muito refletir, já em sua estadia no Santuário, ela descobriu que o que sentia por InuYasha não era só amizade, era amor. Amor. Logo após descobrir o que sentia, veio outra coisa a mente de Sango: o arrependimento. Por que nunca falara com ele, por quê? Por que nunca tentara conversar? Por que não tinha descoberto seus sentimentos enquanto ainda havia tempo? Por que não refletira sobre o que preferia, o hanyou ou o houshi? Por causa dessas perguntas outro sentimento foi despertado: a tristeza. Ela se torturava mentalmente com essas perguntas, achando que nunca mais poderia ser feliz de novo. Um dia do seu treinamento quando já tinha havido algum avanço e ela já estava começando a utilizar seu cosmo, ela não conseguiu se conter e no seu quarto chorou, e muito, naquele dia, completava um ano do massacre dos exterminadores de youkais. Enquanto chorava abraçada com um travesseiro e com o rosto enfiado em outro, Mú chegou no quarto onde ela estava. Para a sua surpresa, o mestre, que sempre fora muito profissional, sentou-se na sua cama e a abraçou. Um abraço quente, acolhedor. Ele não tinha falado nada, mas ainda assim, naquele instante, Sango se sentiu melhor e parou de chorar. Depois, o ariano suavemente a soltou. Perguntou para ela por que chorava. Sango disse que se sentia solitária. Era verdade, não tinha mais seus pais, não tinha mais seu amor e estava longe de seu irmão, que nem sabia se estava vivo ou morto. Após dizer isso, Sango pôs-se a chorar outra vez, e Mú abraçou-a novamente, recostando sua cabeça em seu peito. Mú disse para que ela ficasse tranqüila, pois se ela precisasse de um amigo teria a ele. Sango adormeceu em seus braços e algum tempo depois Mú adormeceu também. Ela acordou no dia seguinte, ainda abraçada com Mú. Para ela foi impossível não corar depois de ter passado a noite abraçada com um homem enquanto ela estava precisando de afeto, de amizade, de amor. Depois daquele dia ela passou a olhar para o mestre com outros olhos, mas ela mesma se recriminava por isso. Devia ser apenas uma paixão aluna/professor, ela pensava. Um dia conversou com Shion sobre isso, e ele aconselhou que ela revelasse a Mú o que sentia. Quando finalmente fora fazer isso, o vira abraçado com aquela macumbeira. Saiu correndo para o seu quarto, onde foi acolhida por Kiki. Ele disse que já tinha percebido os sentimentos dela, e que achava que eram correspondidos, afinal, o mestre andava muito estranho ultimamente. Conseguiu convencê-la de que muito provavelmente o mestre só estava consolando Rei, como fizera com ela alguns dias atrás. Convenceu-a também, a no dia seguinte tentar falar o que sentia novamente. Pois bem, no dia seguinte o mestre anunciou que ele e Rei estavam namorando. Sango se sentiu a ponto de explodir de ódio. Ódio dela mesma, por não ter falado o que sentia antes. Ódio daquela macumbeira barata, que tinha roubado o coração de seu amado. Desde então se dedicava aos treinos com o total de intensidade que conseguia, e parecia muito disposta a não olhar nos olhos de Mú. Kiki e Shion se solidarizaram com ela e sempre que podiam davam conselhos. Mas ela não se conformava. Um dia, quando o mestre pedira que ela e Rei se enfrentassem para que ele pudesse verificar a diferença de poderes, Rei quase fora retalhada por ela. Só não foi porque Mú pôs um muro de cristal entre elas, para evitar que o pior acontecesse. As habilidades de Sango envolviam o manuseio de armas através do corpo ou de telecinese e fogo. Lutava excelentemente bem usando uma espada ou qualquer outra coisa que possuísse uma lâmina. Até deixara o osso voador de lado, com as novas habilidades. Rei estava mais forte, tinha criado novos ataques, como o Explosão do Fogo de Marte, o Círculo de Fogo e o Super - Aquecimento. Mas nenhum destes era páreo para ela. Seus novos ataques não tinham nomes, mas todos eles eram muito fortes. Ela refletia sobre tudo isso sentada no sofá. Tinha marcado de ir ao centro de Atenas aquela noite para conversar e relaxar um pouco, ia com Kagome, Serena e Botan, para esquecer um pouco daquilo tudo, esquecer para que estava treinando, simplesmente esquecer.

Casa de Touro

Aldebaran estava na casa de Touro, pensava nos ocorridos dos dez meses que tinham se passado... Várias pessoas novas tinham ingressado nas fileiras atenienses. E, especialmente dois, justamente os que tinham ido para sua casa, tinham marcado-o muito. Dois jovens Youkais chamados Yukina e Hiei. A Yukina, doce e pequenina, é uma bela flor de menina, flor porém, que sabe congelar seus oponentes com um frio que nem se imagina. Já Hiei... ele era, no mínimo, esquentadinho. Não conseguia ficar no mesmo recinto que Aldebaran, que então, começava a xingá-lo. Por isso, logo na segunda semana de treinamento, Hiei mudara-se para a casa de Leão. Yukina continuara em Touro, continuando o treinamento com Aldebaran. Saía-se extremamente bem com os treinos do brasileiro, na maioria das vezes superava suas expectativas. Seus poderes de gelo, agora muito evoluídos, contavam com uma gama de ataques com: O Ventos de Nevasca, agora uma forte tempestade de neve, e outro, o Bola de Gelo, ataque bem simples, que consistia em lançar, cada vez que o inimigo dava uma brecha, uma grande bola de gelo pelo chão, que, a cada vez que Yukina lançava e atingia, ficava mais forte. Por dias, a baixinha fora treinar com Camus, para aprimorar seus poderes, mas logo voltara para treinar a parte física com Aldebaran. Tinham tornado-se grandes amigos, mesmo com o pequeno problema de Aldebaran ter que ser curvar toda vez que fosse falar com ela. Porém, a respeito daqueles dois, Aldebaran fizera uma descoberta: Eles eram gêmeos, e a menina não sabia. Já desconfiava disso, e após pressionar Hiei ele confessara. Então, eles tiveram uma conversa, e finalmente o garoto contara a sua irmã toda a verdade. Pelo que deram a entender, aquele assunto já era para ter sido resolvido há muito tempo. Aldebaran agora se sentia um anjo, porque os dois irmãos estavam bem e felizes por sua causa! Isso o fazia sentir-se muito de bem com a vida. Tinha até criado um novo ataque para si, Touro em Fúria, que apesar de não ter nada a ver com seu estado relax, era muito forte. Tudo parecia perfeito... Estava bom demais... Mas, está escrito em um dos vários artigos da lei de Murphy: Se tudo está bem, significa que algo vai dar errado. E foi, de fato, o que ocorreu. Por que, de fato, Yukina estava agora, debilitada. Por sua causa. Durante o treinamento, um dia, ele usara o Grande Chifre, contra Yukina, julgando que ela poderia defender. Mas, ela não foi capaz. Perdeu todos os movimentos do braço direito, ma continua tendo-o. Porém, apesar do próprio Aldebaran ter ficado tremendamente triste, Yukina vivia normalmente, na medida do possível. Parecia que ela sim era brasileira, pois não desistia por nada!

Casa de Gêmeos

Kagome estava no pátio da casa de Gêmeos, sentada num banco que seus mestres tinham colocado lá. Estava se lembrando dos acontecimentos dos últimos dez meses... Tristeza... A morte de InuYasha ainda estava bem clara em sua mente... E ela tinha motivos para realizar uma vingança... E agora, graças aos cavaleiros de Atena, tinha poderes para isso também. Na época que tinha InuYasha, sua vida dependia dele e de outros. Não podia se defender sozinha. Agora podia. Durante seu treinamento vários poderes foram despertados, tornando-a uma Miko muito poderosa, talvez mais até do que Kikyou. Na época que lutava contra Naraku sempre sendo protegida por InuYasha, quem diria que ela ia aprender a distorcer dimensões? E com habilidade capaz de sobrepujar muitas sacerdotisas e youkais por aí. Durante o seu treinamento, seus mestres a ensinaram a distorcer dimensões. Na era feudal, sozinha, ela nunca adquiriria estes poderes. Tinha descoberto esses poderes um dia qualquer, durante uma sessão de treinamento com Saga e Kanon, enquanto os mestres queriam ver os poderes psíquicos dela e de Kurama. Os mestres os ajudavam, Kanon com Kurama e Saga com ela. Quando já tinham feito algum progresso, o mestre começou a reprimi-la com seu cosmo. O pouco progresso que tinha feito, abrir um buraco do tamanho de uma acerola para outra dimensão, desapareceu. Com muita raiva de seu mestre, ela se esforçou muito, e, talvez num golpe de sorte, ela conseguiu mandar Saga para uma outra dimensão. Sem querer, mas mandou. Depois de ver seu mestre desaparecendo na sua frente ela desmaiou, tinha feito muito esforço. A última coisa que viu foi Kurama correndo até ela para segurá-la. Acordou uns dias depois, e para sua surpresa, quem acariciava seu rosto enquanto ela estava deitada não era Kanon ou Kurama e sim seu mestre Saga. Soube disso porque logo na primeira semana de treinamento os mestres tinham se estressado e criado um jeito para não serem mais confundidos. Era bem simples, para eliminar qualquer sombra de dúvida, Saga sempre estaria vestido com a cor amarela e Kanon com a azul. Aí sim os discípulos começaram a identificá-los. Kagome só o identificou quando acordou porque ele estava caracterizado.

_-Flashback-_

_Kagome: Mestre! Que bom que o senhor está bem! O que aconteceu? Eu só lembro de ter expandido meu cosmo ao máximo e depois não vi mais nada, o senhor desapareceu e eu comecei a cair, aí o Kurama me segurou e..._

_Saga: Não precisa ficar nervosa, eu estou bem. O que aconteceu, foi que você expandiu muito o seu cosmo, e muito rápido, abrindo uma fenda para a outra dimensão, um ataque do qual nem seu mestre pôde escapar. Pode ter sido porque me pegou de surpresa, ou porque você é muito forte. Mas, de qualquer forma, eu estou muito orgulhoso de poder falar que você é minha discípula. Você tem um enorme potencial, só não sabia como aproveitá-lo. Eu vou te ajudar, e você pode contar comigo, OK?_

_Kagome (puxando Saga para um abraço): Ok! Mestre, isso significa que você me perdoa por eu ter te levado para outra dimensão?_

_Saga (ainda abraçando Kagome): É claro que sim, minha querida. E pare de me chamar de mestre, para você eu sou só Saga._

_Kagome (soltando-o): Tá bom, só Saga. Mas me conte, como foi a dimensão para a qual eu te levei?_

_Saga: Admito que foi uma dimensão bem estranha, sorte que eu consegui voltar. Naquela dimensão existiam monstros bem estranhos, mas não eram youkais. Uma enfermeira de um centro médico de lá me disse que se chamavam... Como era mesmo? Pikemons, poketrons, ahn... Ah, Pokémons! Eram criaturas com poderes muito estranhos. Havia os que cuspiam fogo, os que cuspiam água, os que davam choque, os que atacavam fisicamente, mas que podiam ter vários ataques dos outros..._

_Kagome: Nossa!_

_Saga: Eu trouxe dois desses, são dos últimos tipos que eu falei. Pikachu, Meowth! Venham aqui!_

_Entram dois pokémons no quarto de Kagome. O primeiro, Pikachu, parece ser um hamster, maior, mas parece. É todo amarelo, com listras marrons nas costas e o rabo em forma de raio. Tem as bochechas rosadas, olhos negros e orelhas pontiagudas, com as pontas pretas. O segundo, Meowth era um gato. Tinha as patas traseiras marrons e as dianteiras da mesma cor do resto do seu pelo, que pode se dizer que é marfim. Na sua cabeça, tinha três pares de pelo eriçados, sem aparente motivo. Tinha uma pedra que aparentava ser ouro em sua testa. Sua cauda começava em marfim e terminava com um rolinho da cor marrom._

_-Fim do flashback-_

Kagome agora estava em plena forma, com todos os seus poderes despertados e devidamente controlados. Seus ataques, eram telecinéticos ou envolviam as dimensões, ela já evoluíra muito nesse ponto. E Kurama... O ruivo ajudava em muito no seu treinamento. Seus ataques também estavam muito evoluídos, já que por alguns dias fora treinar com Afrodite. Ele sempre a ajudava, oferecendo-se como alvo para seus ataques e como adversário para lutas. E na parte emocional... Kurama era um ótimo amigo, sempre a escutava e aconselhava, de modo que dificilmente ela se sentia sozinha. Mas tinha uma coisa que muito a incomodava... Numa das lutas que Kanon tivera com Kurama para seu aperfeiçoamento, ele assumira uma forma, que fizera Kagome chorar. Não por ele, mas... Nossa, a forma original de Kurama a lembrava exatamente a pessoa que queria esquecer. Por quê? Por que InuYasha e Kurama tinham que ser tão parecidos... Cabelos prateados... Olhos dourados... E aquelas orelhinhas no alto da cabeça... Ela não podia descordar que o raposo era muito mais bonito que o cachorro, mas ainda assim, ela lembrava. E, por isso, não conseguia olhar em seus olhos, pois sentia como se, ao mesmo tempo, vendo InuYasha em outro e pensar em outro vendo Kurama, fizesse-a trair o amor de um e a confiança de outro. Para sua sorte, sempre existiram os braços quentes e acolhedores de seu mestre Saga.

* * *

Oi! Finalmente, o capítulo 5. Vocês não sabem o quanto foi difícil para mim escrevê-lo... Mas tudo bem, afinal, eu escrevo por prazer, e não por qualquer outro motivo, embora saber que estou agradando alguém é sempre bom... Bom não, ótimo! Por isso... Acho que não custa nada deixar uma review, não é? Afinal, incentivar uma autora carente não é nada difícil... Seja o que for, uma crítica, sugestão, elogio... Tudo é bem-vindo! Agora, vou falar dos outros projetos que tanto ocupam minha cabecinha... Alguns já até estou publicando, mas é só para explicar (e fazer propaganda!): 

**Protetores da Terra: (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco) (Crossover)**

Esse com certeza é o segundo que mais exige de mim, só perde para Novas Alianças... É crossover também, só que de Saint Seiya com Fushigi Yûgi. Conta a história de uma outra guerra, nessa mesma época, que se segue a de Hades. Porém, dessa vez, com uma humana. Esta humana, descobre um fato "sujo" sobre Atena, e por isso, tenta matá-la... Não consegue, mas deixa Atena debilitada. Sem Atena, o mundo parece prestes a entrar em um estado caótico, então, surgem os verdadeiros Protetores da Terra... Fic relacionada com aqueles quatro deuses, Suzaku, Seiryuu, Byakko e Genbu...

**Força oculta: (InuYasha) (Crossover)**

Crossover InuYasha / Yu Yu Hakusho. Nele, temos o fato mais pirado que minha mente já inventou: Kagome e Yusuke são primos. Por causa de uma visita prolongada desse primo, Kagome fica de certa forma presa a sua era, não conseguindo de jeito algum que Yusuke a "largue" para que ela possa voltar à era feudal. Quando finalmente consegue... É alvo dos ciúmes de um Hanyou e do amor e desejo de um Youko.

Agora, os que ainda não saíram:

**Hoje é dia de InuYasha: (InuYasha) (Título sujeito a alterações)**

Outra fic do gênero: O que aconteceria se os personagens de InuYasha viessem para o Brasil? Mas essa fic foge daquele: Eles se perdem na favela Cidade de Deus, vão num centro de Macumba... Essa é uma fic, na medida do possível, séria. Quando eles estavam na que podia ser considerada a última batalha contra Naraku, são todos mandados para lugares estranhos, diferentes. Sesshoumaru, Kagome e Rin vão parar num lugar estranho, onde os humanos têm pele queimada, vivem em aldeias e falam idiomas um tanto estranhos. Nesse contexto, eles conhecem vários youkais diferentes, que dão origem ás lendas brasileiras atuais. E, no meio dessa confusão, sentimentos são enfim esclarecidos.

**Dama das Feras: (InuYasha) (Crossover)**

Kagome enfim faz sua decisão: Permanecerá na era feudal com InuYasha. Porém, enquanto termina de despedir-se de seus familiares, algo inesperado acontece, levando Kagome a desistir de viver. Mas, conhecer outras pessoas e elevar sua condição dão a ela um novo motivo para viver. Porém, um dia, a felicidade tem que acabar. E junto com ela, a vida de uma pessoa talvez não resista. Tarde demais para se arrepender de atos passados.

**Os Medalhões de Nayru: (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco) (Crossover) (Título sujeito a alterações)**

Após a Saga de Hades, tudo está relativamente tranqüilo no Santuário. Há novas crianças treinando, armaduras sendo consertadas, mas tudo parece ir bem. Só que, como citado no capítulo V de Novas Alianças, segundo a lei de Murphy, se está tudo bem é porque algo vai dar errado. O que realmente acontece. Pessoas somem, lugares ficam com concentrações excessivas de um cosmo estranho... Uma deusa amargurada querendo se vingar. E havia todas as possibilidades para que ela voltasse com força total, com o desejo de destruir a coisa mais preciosa para Atena: Vidas humanas. Atena e seus cavaleiros de ouro prata e bronze somente não seriam páreo para uma deusa tão poderosa. Sorte dela, que já havia gente que há muito se preparava de novo para esta guerra. Porém... Inimigos não atacam desprevenidos, e ás vezes sacrifícios são necessários.

Por enquanto, somente esses. O que eu mais gosto, que estou a mais tempo bolando e que depois que eu começar vai exigir mais de mim é o Os Medalhões de Nayru. Esse promete... Mas espero que vocês gostem e perdoem a autora... Vai haver uma pequena demora pela grande quantidade de projetos. Mas espero que vocês gostem! E, se quiserem, dêem suas opiniões. Beijos.


End file.
